And The Forest Will Echo In Laughter
by JohnnynotSid
Summary: Royalty stuff, Sakura's a princess, Sasuke's a prince. Oh and we've got psychotic Itachi and a religious Sakura. This is so screwed up.I think I've said enough. Formerly: Sometimes All Of Our Thoughts Are Misleading. Changed title, sorry! Sasusaku Naruhin
1. Prologue

Prologue

Marriage.

The word sprung up images and phrases in her mind as if it were a page in one of the books that she so adored. Documents, Dowries, Money, Children, Ceremony, Status, Rank, Man, Wife, Legacy, Alliance, Life, Death, Honor.

Hu-man. That was what the race was called. Human. There was the man. Then there were the wives, daughters, sisters, maids, mothers, and matrons. The females who served the men. Were they humans too? Or were they animals, no different than the horses they rode? They served wordlessly, but not without intelligence or feelings. But whose to say the horses were not in the same position? Although, women did get to talk sometimes in public. Though it was Sakura's father's wish sometimes it was not so.

Love.

The thing Sakura had heard and read about. The miracle that occurs sometimes between and a man and a woman. Did it exist? Marriage also was something that occurred between a man and a woman. Was that where their similarities ended? Probably so. After all, Sakura's parents were married, and there was no miracle that seemed to go on between them. Indeed, everything about marriage seemed to be ordinary and proper and orderred. It truly could not be any other way. There were no miracles in that. But the only men Sakura really knew were her father, The King of Konoha, Father Damien, brothers, Uncle, servants, and later, her husband. So how could this miracle ever occur? It seemed impossible. _Was _impossible.

_That's why it's a miracle, you fool._

Sakura silenced that part of her mind that was always so passionate and vulgar, improper. Scandalous thoughts lead to scandalous actions and lack of virtue. Indeed, thoughts in a woman, she had heard, lead to scandalous thoughts and lack of virtue.

This was what she had heard from men who spoke to her father about her. They quoted the old proverb. _A stupid woman is a virtuous woman._ Processes of the female mind were wicked and resulted in further wickedness. No man wanted a thinking woman as wife, no matter what her status and looks. It was dangerous to let her know more than women's work and basic literacy. And to let her fratrenize with that foreigner was just adding more kindling to the fire. As if letting the man live in your home was not bad enough.

ButKing Hikaruwished for his sons to be educated in western ways of thinking, so he let the man reside here. He had said nothing about Sakura.

Father Damien was the one man Sakura felt she might be able to love. Imdeed, she did, in a way. But not in the way it was depicted in the books and legends. It was more like the feelings that were written about in that book, the bible, where it talked about the feelings the disciples had for Father Damien's God, Jesus. Indeed, the book used the word 'love.' So yes, Sakura loved Father Damien. Him, and no one else on this earth.

He loved her. Yes, she knew that. She was his daughter, his pupil.

Father Damien had arrived in Konohaten years ago, seeking refuge from the Mist Warlords who hated the Christians. Many people in the village rejected him, butKing Hikarutook him in. He wished for his sons to learn the ways, sciences, and philosophy of the West, so that when the leaders of Europe came to Japan, they would not be able to cheat them in negotiations. So the priest was taken in by the family, given his own quarters, anything he wanted, and permission to practice his religion as payment for the boys' education.

It was a sad thing, in truth. Sakura's brothers, Yoshio, Daisuke,and Lei, were lazy, stupid, spoiled little brutes who skipped out on their lessons to play games and abuse the servants. Despite the Jesuit's best efforts, they did not change their ways. Father Damien almost gave up, if it were not for three-year-old Sakura.

Sakura was basically ignored by her parents, who just doted on the three boys. She was taken care of by Kakame, an old, senile woman who snapped, hit,and screamed at the little girl at random moments before falling asleep in her chair. The maids took care to make sure Sakura was dressed and fed, but other than that, the little girl ran amok whenever she wasn't caught or subjected to Kakame-sama's madness. It was on one of these escapades that she met Father Damien.

It was only a few months after his arrival when Father Damien met the child. But instantly, he was enraptured by her astute questions and clever statements. A bond quickly grew between the man and the little girl, and she soon became his pupil.

Father Damien taught her French, Spanish, English, and Latin. He taught her philosphy, history,mathematics, politics, astronomy, science, and religion. She took it all in and read all his books and ordering more and more. Father Damien nurtured and spoiled her, raising her as the daughter he never had. They spoke to each other in English, a language no one else in the household knew. It was Damien who comforted her when she hurt herself or was abused ny Kakame, it was Damien who told her she was beautiful, it was Damien who made her into a human, and still thought she was good.

It was him who had taught her about Jesus and the Blessed Mother. He told her the bible, taught her about the church, and baptised her in secret. Sakura fell in love with the christian god, and most of all, the blessed Virgin who was clothed in the Sun. She converted secretly, and became more-or-less a Catholic.

Indeed, he called her a credit to her sex and her family, possessingas much intellect and worth asany man. Beautiful.

Sakura_ was_ beautiful, at least that was what her parents noticed when she turned twelve. Decent figure, big greeneyes, and silky pink hair. Yes, she was pretty and well-mannered. She would have to marry.

She had cried at first at he prospect. She did not want to marry, she wanted to stay with Father Damien. But she did not show her tears. If she did, her father would think the priest dangerous and send him away forever, or worse. But she cried into his lap when she told him and he stroked her hair.

"Sakura-chan. Do not worry. Marriage is the balm of life, your passage into motherhood and your way of bringing honor to your family. Besides, we shall never be fully seperated, we will always be together in spirit, and we shall meet again in God's Kingdom, I promise."

Sakura just continued to cry though, how could she believe that? But eventually, she dried her tears and waited, finding her refuge in books and her last stretch of time with her beloved priest. But it seemed God smiled upon her, for her father assigned Father Damien to be her escort.

She was to marry Prince Uchiha Itachi, Head of the Uchiha Clan, Heir to the throne of the Land of Fire. The boy's parents had died when Itachi was thirteen, leaving him and his brother orphaned. They had been the ward of Lord Hatake Kakashi for four years, but now Itachi was seventeen, nearly old enough to marry and take control of his kingdom. He needed a wife with money and a good family name. Sakura had both, so the contract had been set.

Sakura was to live in Lord Hatake's Household for a year before she would marry Itachi and reign as Queen.

But as the carriage rolled along the edge of the dark mountain, Sakura knew she cared not at all for Honor, Unions, and children. It was not worth it at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in a coarse robe at the crack of dawn on an empty stomach and with bare feet that Lord Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Fire, sat on a boulder at the top of a hill, meditating.

The sun rose steadily, and he greeted it with a smile. Another day was beginning. How interesting.

The air was chill, but he scarcely noticed. Soon, the sun would warm the air, and no longer would he shiver. A blessing. Truly, he should not be out here at all. He had only just gotten over a horrible case of pnuemonia, and still was recovering his original strength. But that would not rob him of this special time. He sighed in appreciation of rays of sun casting over him, weakening the cold slightly. An erotic shiver went down his spine as he surveyed the sight below him with a regard conflicted.

Lord Hatake's estate from here was a sharp contrast to it's actual size. It was like a little village, really. But from here it was an anthill.

Lord Hatake was a smart, strong man who took in many orphaned nobles, male and female alike,and oversaw their education. They were taught by strong, powerful Nin and lived in comfort until they came into control of their inheiritances at eighteen. Lord Hatake would oversee everything until then, placating relatives, marrying off sisters, managing finances. He did this for everyone, but Itachi and Sasuke were the only ones he taught personally. The boys were both treated with an even higher regard than the others. But as the crown princes, it was only natural. Therefore, they were given much more luxury, and, to Sasuke's personal displeasure, much more attention. It did not please him, though he knew Itachi loved it; Sasuke perferred solitude.

"Your Highness! What are you doing!"

Sasuke groaned and turned. "What is it, Haku-san?"

"What are you doing out this early in the morning with bare feet? Right after you got over that horrible illness! And where did you get those clothes! They are so disgusting! Are you trying to kill yourself! This is not good. And your brother's fiance' arrives in the afternoon! You put on your sandals and come back down to your quarters immediately! We have too much to do! And you need a bath!"

Sasuke groaned again. He had forgotten, how was it possible? Great, another stupid ceremony to sit through. He looked down at himself. It was true, he was a bit of a mess. He sighed and let the kind-hearted shinobi lead him down the hill to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke found himself, eight hours later, scrubbed, primped, and decorated within an inch of his life. He stood modestly behind his elder brother, waiting. He was dressed in a galant, formal robe of blue silk Haku picked out for him, swords at his waist, his family's symbol on his back, and blue paint below his eyes. Itachi wore an identical outfit, only in red, and around his head was the symbol of his kingship.

It was a golden wovenband with two gold feathers pointing down over his ears. At the center of the crown was his families symbol, a fan made of pearl and ruby. Only the king wore this crown. Sasuke wore won like it, except his was silver, and his had no feathers. But he intended to someday wear his father's-he would never, ever accept his brother as king, never- crown and sit on his throne.

No, but now was not the time to think about that. It was time to act excited and welcoming to the new girl who would become his brother's wife. Pity she had to die too. What was her name? Something to do with flowers... Oh, yes, Sakura, Princess Haruno Sakura of Konoha. But he didn't really care that much, Sasuke didn't care much for women, despite their obvious ardor for him and his brother. Women were always flirting with them, but while Itachi indulged in this, Sasuke just avoided them.

The call of the announcer broke him from his thoughts. The Princess was going to enter finally with her escort. She had been here for hours, that Sasuke knew, but she needed to get ready to meet Itachi until formal introductions could begin, her escort made sure of it. It was some Catholic Priest from France in Europe, that much Sasuke knew. He smirked, they had never had a priest here before, this could prove interesting..

The Princess enterred the room, and all eyes centerred on her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, I'm going to wait and watch for a response before I post the next chapter, tell me what you think! I started this since I'm looking for a new angle, and I thought religion would make a tasty little pickle. Oh, and just so you all know, I'm not a Catholic, I just made Sakura Catholic since I know a lot about it and I thought making her a bit of a martyr would be fun.


	2. From the Cradle Bars

Chapter One: From the Cradle Bars Comes a Beckoning Voice

Sakura had never gotten much attention from anyone besides Father Damien, but now, a whole banquet hall's worth of eyes set on her. She trembled. _Oh, Hail Mary, Full of Grace..._

The Father's hand touched her back and she began walking forward towards Lord Hatake. She looked up at the man's face, or, at least what she could see. All of it, save for the right eye, was covered by a dark green mask. The eyes surveyed her gravely. Sakura bowed to him before to turning to gaze upon the man who would be her husband.

She gasped. The man before her was horrifying. He had a handsome face, black hair, and red, penetrating eyes. He was outfitted richly, and on his head was a golden crown. He was beautiful. But she was horrified. He looked at her like a piece of meat, and he had an aura of cruelty and seduction. He was everything Sakura imagined the devil to be. He was Satan. She almost fainted in shock, but kept her mouth shut.

To distract herself from her horror, she turned her attention to the Good Father and Lord Hatake.

"Your Highness, and Damien-dono, we welcome you to the Land of Fire. I am Lord Hatake Kakashi, and this is your betrothed, our King."

King of the Land of Fire. How appropriate. She seethed with loathing.

"Lord Uchiha Itachi, King of Fire..."

_And Prince of Darkness..._

"And his younger Brother, Lord Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Fire..."

_And Prince of Peace!_

That was what Sakura felt as she looked upon the Prince. He was beautiful. A total opposite of his brother's image in a blue robe, a silver crown on his head. He looked much like his brother, true, but... He looked so solem, like he cared for none of this. He had black eyes that drew you toward him, and by the way he held himself, Sakura could tell he was not used to fancy dress. But he was beautiful and lovely and... perfect.

Sakura felt herself grow hot and blush. She looked away, feeling humbled. Her insides jumped with nerves, she felt as thought she was witnessing the final battle between Satan and the Lord. She could not help but look back up at Sasuke shyly.

He caught her gaze this time, and held it. Electricity seemed to spark between them as his eyes smiled in contact with hers. He took her in with increasing warmth. Sakura just stared at him, feeling as if she were floating.

But Itachi's voice broke her out of it, and both their attentions were directed at him. He had a calm, deep voice that made Sakura hate him all the more. But luckily, the betrothal ceremony did not take long.

As Sakura gazed upon the figures Father Damien had put up in the living room hours later, she asked for guidance from her Lord and Lady. They answered with images of the Prince's face. Sakura pouted and begged for less distraction and more answers to her questions. But it was no use. Oh, well, if it was their will, she must overcome this herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke held the girl's eyes in his. She was smitten, it seemed. Shit. That could prove to be a problem. He did not need Itachi's jealousy. But he must say, she would make a pretty corpse. She was, after all,a pretty creature tonight in her pink formal kimono that so matched her hair.

Wait. What?

He was distracted. Not good. Concentrate. Yes, a problem, Itachi no doubt saw the ardor so clearly written on her pale features. Of course, a normal, dissmissive look would look like love compared to the look of pure hatred she gave Itachi. Sasuke smirked, looks like they had something in common.

But that was not important. What was important now was his revenge. Yes, of course. Itachi would pay, oh how he would pay. Sasuke could just see the corpse now, lying on it's back, its dead red eyes still wearing the look of shock from Sasuke's blow as blood spouted from his stomach...

Unfortunately, the image ended after a few seconds. Shit. When was the last time he saw a cherry blossom tree? It had been a year, at least...

But that did not matter. Come on, concentrate.. Itachi... Revenge... He was speaking now. But Sasuke wasn't really listening. But his stomach clenched as he saw Itachi kiss the Princess's hand. But it was softened slightly when he saw how cold she was being. When it was his turn to greet her, he bowed before kissing her fingers and catching her eyes. "My Lady," he said. Could he have said anything as bland? No. But whatever, it did not matter what she thought. All he knew was that he had been in these heavy silk robes for far too long and was feeling uncomfortably hot. Damn Haku, and his flambouyant 'fashion sense'...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke early and said her prayers. She opened her drawers, found what she was looking for and put it on. She grabbed her rosary, and left a note on her pillow.

She trekked up the hill, clutching a stitch in her side and sat down in the grass. The dew soaked through her clothing and a she began to shiver. It was with trembling fingers she took out her rosary to pray, but footsteps interrupted her and she ran and hid. No one could find her here, especially not with her rosary. She crouched down under a bush and prayed not to be found. _Our Father, Who Art In Heaven..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt a breeze brush his skin and he shivered. He relaxed and sat down upon his usual rock, but then, he felt it. Someone was there. He strode over to a brush and pushed it aside. His jaw dropped and he stumbled back.

The Princess Haruno Sakura crouched at his feet, trembling with her eyes wide in horror, but not seeing him. She scrambled up and with her eyes averted humbly. "Please sir, speak of this to no one, and I shall leave."

"My Lady," said Sasuke in exactly the same tone he had used the night before to greet her.

She stood up and looked him right in the eye. "Lord Uchiha! I beg of you, in the name of the bonds of family we shallshare after the nuptuals, please do not speak of this to anyone, especially not your brother!"

Sasuke smiled. "I will do so, My Lady, but you must tell me why you're here."

The disgruntled princess straightened up. "Why should that matter to you?" In the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw her slip something into her robes. So, the Princess was a bit of a livewire. And she had a secret.

He smirked and pushed her up against a tree. She looked at him with intense fear. Sasuke ignored this and started feeling around her hips.

"Lord Uchiha, do not do this. Someone will discover your deed and you will have to face the consequences. You are abo-"

"I'm not trying to rape you, so calm down," Sasuke snapped, finally getting what he was looking for and extracting it from her robe.

He stared at the thing in his hand, shocked. It was a string of christian prayer beads, a rosary. What ever Sasuke thought he would find, it was definitely not this. He took a closer look. There was no doubt about it.

He looked at the Princess, she looked back determindly.

"You're a christian?"

He burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, it was hilarious.. But as he met her eye, he shut up. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I really don't care, it's just- now I get the priest! But don't worry, I just came up here to watch the sunrise. Feel free to stay as long as you want. In fact, join me. After all, isn't your Virgin Mother Mary the 'Morning Star?'"

Sakura just looked at him blankly. "You are well-informed. Very well, I shall stayand I thank you for your kindness."

"Do not mention it."

"Well," she said, her lip curling as she sat back down on the grass, "I really can't, can I?"

Sasuke sat next to her and fixed his eyes on the east. "Good point."

She was clever. He could appreciate that. He didn't, he really had no wish to appreciate the woman at all, accept now for the debt she now owed him. But he could appreciate her cleverness, if he had reason to.

The sun rose slowly. And for the first time ever, Sasuke looked away. He looked at Sakura instead. She watched the sunrise with calm adoration. She was like that, he realized, calm. Sasuke could not help but wonder what it would take for her to break through her reserved manner into a total lack of self-control. What could really cause her to make a display of the utter passionhe suspected to dwell insideher? No, that did not matter, she was just a distraction who owed him a service. What he should be concentrating on, if it had to involve her, would be what he would have her do to pay that debt. He looked back at the sunrise, satisfied.

He could _definitely _use this to his advantage. He could make her be his spy, or use her to get closer to Itachi or have her as bait. She probably would not mind, considering the way she seemed to hate Itachi. But then again, it didn't matter whether it did or not. Her feelings were of no consequence. But what about her life did he really have to kill her. _Did it really matter?_

He was being distracted. He needed to get away. He rose. "Well, this is where I leave you."

Sakura nodded, still enraptured by the glorious sunrise. Sasuke walked away, but found himself stopping a little ways off. He turned and looked back. He watched Sakura watch the sunrise, feeling a bit happy. Nice to know some one loved the sunrise just as much as he did. It was then he realized that the sun was casting red rays. It was the rare thing Sasuke usually never could tear his eyes from, because it reminded him of what he was going to do to his brother. Sakura seemed just as absorbed in it. Well, she liked red sunrises too. Another thing they shared. Sasuke knew this mattered. Oh yes, this girl could definitely be used to his advantage. Something flew into his face. he peeled it off and looked at it. It was a Sakura petal, half of it pink, half of it red.

Sasuke smirked, and looked in his other hand. Bound around his wrist was her rosary.She was too perfect. But the circumstance broke all boundaries at perfection. How lovely her hair looked, all messy, flowing in the wind. No one would destroy that, no one. For asplit second, Sasuke regretted his life's mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura watched the sky, she felt an intense happiness. An orange sunrise dipped over the mountains, making them cast their great blue shadows over the entire landscape. A soft, pretty blue, like Sasuke's robes the night before. She smiled. The color of ice.

Ironic, considering how warm and happy she felt. The sun casting a warm glare over her, filling her with comfort, while Sasuke's color took up her entire plane of vision. She understood. The signs were there, and she saw them. No, she could not marry Itachi, God was telling her to marry Sasuke. She could not be more pleased with the divine mandate. She could not help it, she loved him.

A wind blew, whistling through the trees. Sakura could not help but be reminded of Sasuke's laugh. His smile, his eyes...

Oh! If Father Damien could hear her thoughts! He would scold her, no doubt. No, she did not want to anger him... But still...

Her thoughts were chaste, weren't they? She could not help her own feelings. After all, Love was a miracle, God's miracle. Surely the Jesuit could not find fault in that! But still, he would not be pleased. After all, she had been sent to marry Itachi, but...

Well, it was probably more humble to marry a younger son, anyways. But did Sasuke feel the same? He had to, why else would he keep her secret? She would repay him for his silence by being his devoted wife and bear his children. It was God's will.

She should still pray about it, just in case. The Blessed Virgin will know what to do. _Hail Mary, Full of Grace..._

After she was done, she skipped back home happily, finally feeling as though God had told her of his purpose for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foolish little brother...

What he had just witnessed was probably the most monumental occurance Itachi had come across since he had made his first kill.

Oh, this was too, too perfect. No, perfect did not do justice to describe how much relish Itachi took in this. Good thing too, life had become so tedious. But Itachi's clever, calculating mind now had something of enough caliber to entertain him.

The Princess, so foolish, so naive, so pious, so innocent, so trusting, so gullible, so reserved, so pretty. How much fun it would be to break her. And on top of that, he could finally finish what he started years ago.

And Sasuke! So foolish, so proud, so determined, so angry, so kind-hearted despite what he had convinced himself. He...he... Itachi could not even control the laughter echoing in his mind to complete the thought. What a perfect mix the two made.

Although, Itachi was shocked that Sasuke could be _this _foolish. Who was he kidding, other than himself? Sasuke did not have enough evil and callousness in his heart to go through with what he was undoubtedly planning. Especially since... since...

He knew his brother like the back of his hand. Better, even. The back of his hand did not really interest him in the least. It was merely his own flesh. But Sasuke was his primary interest. Mostly because he knew him oh so well...

Itachi always knew everything that dwelled in a person's mind and heart, he was that way, he just knew. But there was no one he knew better than his brother. No one he was more intrigued with. Itachi could see a person's flaws and manipulate a person into utter madness and desolation with a mere look. They were all pigs anyways. Besides, it was fun to see their tears and count their moans. But his brother was different.

Sasuke was, in Itachi's opinion, the heart and soul of perfection. An enchantment. A beautiful seduction. Incomparable in beauty and intelligence. And, before the massacre, in innocence and love. The only one who had the courage to stand up against him. The only one to see through him. A beam of sunshine to everything to everyone the diamond of humanity and a living God.

The ultimate challenge.

It was Itachi's mission in life to break his brother, to shatter him into a million pieces. Watch him squirm and suffer, to finally wallow in defeat and lack of hope. He wanted that diamond to diminish until it was a delicate piece of grimy glass that he could control. He wanted Sasuke to lose it all, everything. To turn him into a soulless organism gripped by madness. He wanted everything good about him gone. He wanted to see his brother mute and undone, submitting to Itachi's every whim, falling asleep every night to the sound of his own screams. He wanted him to become less than a shadow of a human being.

Itachi had of course, not accomplished that at all. He still, after thirteen years of work, had not done this. But that was not to say he had not made progress. Killing their entire family had caused Sasuke to conceal his good heart and set his mind on revenge. Of course, this caused him to lose that sweet, optimistic mannereveryone had known him for when he was a child. But the heart and soul, that love, was still inside him. Itachi knew that. But the new persona his brother had taken on alienated a lot of people and strengthened Sasuke's vulnerability. It had been a great achievement. ButItachi still was not even half done. But now...

It seemed he finally had the key to his brother's downfall. The Princess was so much like Sasuke it was ridiculous. She had that same perfection and purity that Itachi so wanted to destroy. She had opened a new door for him. She had, for a little while, pushed Sasuke to reveal his beauty of spirit in true form. Never had that happened with anyone. She distracted and enraptured his brother. He was in love with her. And he did not even know it! The best part was, the feelings were mutual. The pretty little princess loved his brother. They were a perfect match, so much like each other and so in love.

It was the perfect method to destroy the boy, as well as the little princess. So much fun to toy with them, their emotions and circumstances. So much fun and so easy. They were the tickets to each other's destruction, and Itachi was their train. They would fall and shatter. Oh, how they would shatter, into millions of pretty little pieces.

Itachi smiled. He would wait and watch for a little while, let Sasuke start to screw things up before he struck. But for now, he would play with the princess. Such a fun game it all was. Especially since held all the cards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Weird huh? Well, yeah. But worry, things get weirder. Hope you liked the chapter. It's the longest one I've ever written, and I think it's perfect. Once again: I'm not a religious pornographer, I just thought the whole catholic thing would be a good twist. And I was right, wasn't I? Please send me many reviews and read my other stories, Tainted Angel and Heart Shaped Box. Please review everyone.


	3. Past the Mission Behind the Prison Tower

Chapter 3: Past The Mission, Behind The Prison Tower

Sakura trembled as his lips brushed her fingertips. She almost gagged. No. No. No. No. No. Please, Jesus? Don't do this. You don't need to test me, I love you, I am faithful! I swear upon my soul I am faithful. Just don't do this! Please! No!

"My Princess, I bid you farewell. My you live a happy, good life and remember me fondly. Good-bye."

_My Princess._

She wasn't his child anymore. The realization of this pierced her heart, it was all she could do to keep herself from gagging. The Priest turned to say his good-byes to Lord Hatake and Itachi before stepping into his carraige. With a few steps of the horses hoof, it drove away. He rode away. She was all alone. All alone. All alone...

Dread filled her as Haku, her new caretaker, took her hand. "Your Highness, we must return to your apartments now."

Of course. She had to meet her new Ladies-in-Waiting. She followed Haku back up to the estate.

It had been three weeks since she had come here. But already, her life was in a rapid decline.

Exercising his rights as her future husband, Itachi soon took full control of her life. She was moved to larger apartments nearer to his. Then he had decided she would begin to assume her role as a princess of the Fire Kingdom. He had orderred Father Damien away, as well as all her original servants, and replaced them with new ones and Ladies-in-Waiting. She was to have a new wardrobe as well, and a new set of restrictions as to who she could associate with. She was moved to larger apartments much closer to his own, and many eyes were always set upon her. Itachi had taken away all her books, save for the few he deemed as 'acceptable,' and did not let her leave her apartments without permission. She was a prisoner.

Haku was a sweet man. Incredibly generous and thoughtful, almost like Father Damien, only less familiar. He did not approve of Itachi's new rules, and snuck her books from his own private library. There was another advantage to having Haku watch over her; he was Sasuke's caretaker as well, and so they saw a lot of each other. It was the only bright part of her dreary new life in this gilded cage.

Such a pathetic source though. It wasn't that Sasuke wasn't perfect, he was. Just as beautiful, smart, hard-working, resourceful, strong, and kind as she had hoped. Well, maybe not so much the kind part. He was so... distant. Other than occasional looks of sympathy when another one of Itachi's orders were released, he scarcely showed any emotion toward her, other than polite formality. But, there were two small occasions when she saw a slight indication of a smile on his face. As if he was having a little joke with himself. But these looks always resulted in him furrowing his brow and acting slightly annoyed. Why?

Haku was quite the opposite. He was truly more of a mother than a caretaker. He delighted in his new post. Happy to have a girl, and such a pretty one at that, to dress up and talk with. While Sakura had never been one to indulge in these types of activities; the man's sweet face and thoughtful words got her to consent to being his doll. Thus, many an afternoon was spent with him doing her hair and chatting while she bent over one of her forbidden books.

Now, Father Damien was gone, and she was off to meet her new ladies. They were all noble girls that either were engaged to one of Lord Hatake's students, or one of their sisters. They were sitting quietly in her living room when she arrived, and they quickly stood up and bowed. Haku cleared his throat.

"Your Highness, these are your three Ladies. May I present Lady Yamanaka Ino. She is engaged to Nara Shikamara, the boy that will become Fire's Fuedal Lord."

The Lady stepped forward, bowed once more and kissed Sakura's hand. She was a pretty woman with long blonde hair and fair skin. She looked Sakura straight in the eye, raised an eyebrow, and smirked slightly before stepping back as Haku introduced the next Lady.

"Lady Haisuke (yeah, I gave Tenten a last name, so sue me) Tenten. Daughter of the Duke of Flame Mountains. She is engaged to Hyuuga Neji, of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan."

Tenten was also a pretty girl with brown hair who, after kissing her hand; gave Sakura a critical eye that commanded respect.

"Finally, Lady Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Tenten's betrothed's cousin."

Hinata, white eyes staring at the floor, merely made a quiet introduction. Instead of looking Sakura in the eye boldly like the other two; she handed Sakura a pink rose. Timid girl. Well, maybe friendship could possibly blossom here, though Sakura was not so sure about the other two. They seemed a little too... fierce.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Highness."

Sasuke turned to face Hyuuga Neji, happy for the distraction. His thoughts had been downcast of late. Tonight was no different, but perhaps the presence of of a friend-or at least, the closest thing Sasuke had to a friend- would rouse him from his dreary thoughts and 'cheer'(if that's what you could call Sasuke's best moods) him up.

"Lord Hyuuga, how pleasent it is to see you."

Sasuke gestured to the guards to leave them and walked from the window where he had been staring out at the landscape to one of the mats on the floor. Neji sat down next to him.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. How has your life been as of late?"

Sasuke gave the closest thing he could to a sigh. "Rather different, though I find it not too displeasing. How goes your training with Gai-sensei?"

Neji fumed. "That ridiculous kid I work with," he grumbled, "When will he just accept his fate? He has no talent in anything but Taijutsu, and is so foolish in his adoration of that old man! It makes me sick how he gazes at him like Sensei is the King of Creation. His simpering and... ugh... the way he speaks of your brother's intended!"

Sasuke's attention rose. What was it about the girl that suddenly attracted everything he knew? Why did he care? It was juat another distraction. But he could not stop himself. "How do you mean?"

"He's infatuated by her. Completely, despite the fact he's only seen her once or twice. Won't stop thinking about her, constantly going on about how she is 'the Blooming Lotus of the Land of Fire and a True Queen,' as if he were not annoying enough. On top of that, he keeps moaning about how unworthy of her he is and how life had cursed him to never be deserving of her notice. I mean, she can not be that wonderful. I mean, Lee may be weak, but even he deserves credit for his determination. I find it ridiculous. No woman should be mooned over so in public! I at least know how to control myself when it comes to Tenten-chan. But what do you know of the Princess, Sasuke-kun? We have barely seen her."

"That is because my brother keeps her barred up in her room," Sasuke explained, "Won't let her pick the books she reads, won't allow her to talk with those he does not approve of, won't allow her to leave her apartments without permission. He sent away all her servants, including that priest she so adored, and keeps a close eye on her."

"You know, Sasuke-kun, if I did not know better, I would assume you felt pity for the little maiden." Neji said smartly, his lip curling.

Sasuke stared past Neji at a wall blankly. Neji sighed. Typical. Great, why did he have to go and do that? Now Sasuke would answer him with simple yes or no answers and pretty much ignore him. Nevertheless, he pressed on, hoping he may be able to break the prince.

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes."

Wow, Sasuke never found girls pretty. He just saw them as wombs with heads.

"Do you approve of her?"

"Yes."

"Does she approve of you?"

"Yes."

"Does she have a decent opinion of your brother?"

"No."

Neji thought, for a second, that he saw the slightest trace of a smirk cross Sasuke's lips. But maybe he just imagined it. Trying desperately to conjure up some emotion in his friend, Neji changed the subject.

"I am to be married in June."

"June? You're only fifteen." Ah, nice to have him back.

"Yes, her parents pushed the date up. They are worried since our ages are so close, by the time I'm seventeen, I'll grow tired of Tenten-chan, and jilt her, leaving her too old to acquire another worthy suitor," Neji said in a manner that tried in vain to disguise happiness as irritation.

Sasuke smirked. How pitiful his facade was. Everyone knew Tenten's affection for her fiance was mutual, despite Neji's best efforts to ignore her in public.

"Shocking that they would think you'd stoop so low as to decieve them like that, especially since Tenten's dowry is so exceptional."

"I know! Ridiculous paranoid fools! I believe it is my fate to marry her, and I am never one torefuse fate. Besides, I like the girl enough, so why on earth would I discard her?"

Sasuke's grin widened. How Neji loved to play into Sasuke's hands. Payback time. "Of course, but I believe your feelings for the girl are not done justice by your descriprion of them," he said innocently.

Neji pursed his lips and turned red. "Right...well, I believe I'll take my leave now, Your Highness."

Sasuke nodded. "Farewell, Neji-sama, and do keep me up to date on the affairs of your marriage."

Neji nodded and left. Sasuke was satisfied once again that he was a much superior actor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was giggling uncontrollably. He could not help but laugh at how perfectly this was all going. Oh, how much fun this was. The priest was gone. Haku had done exactly as Itachi had wanted, unknowingly causing harm to both his charges as well as himself. And soon Neji would be off, married to his little strumpet. Then it would just be Sasuke, Sakura, and himself. No one would stand in his way. But now that the stage was set, what to do? Oh, the options...

He could use those women to spy on the little princess, dig up some dirt on her. No, not yet. There were other things to do. First he had play with his brother's emotions a bit more. That would be easy. And let's see...

He had to do more before he sent Haku and the Hyuuga boy away. That did not leave too much time. But there was so much he could do! Oh, so much fun this was! He could just see it now...

But he should not be celebrating just yet. Things could go wrong. After all, he did not know the princess too well yet, so he could not clearly evaluate his options. Well, that could be remedied easily.

Kakashi could become a problem as well. Kakashi was always partial to Sasuke, and had known him when Sasuke was still that cheery little boy. Not to mention there was a definite lack of trust in the one sharingan eyed Lord. He suspected Itachi of a many things, but had never been able to prove anything. But there was a risk of discovery if the plan went ever so slightly wrong. There was no room for mishap.

But still, about that princess. How to strike her nerves? How to get at her? Despite Itachi's rulings, she did not seem fazed. But then again, she probably managed with Haku's help. Itachi could not privately find fault in this; after all, it was what he wanted. Still, he really want to see if he could just ever so slightly crack her.

Then he had an epiphany. Oh, perfect. Just gorgeausly wonderfully perfect. He was a genius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STOP HIM!"

Naruto ran. He ran and ran. No way were they going to catch him. Big buffoons. He turned his head as he ran and laughed.

"Catch me if you can!"

He through a large crowd and into a dark alley. He then climbed a fixture to a building's roof, then looked out from the roof to see the road. He almost laughed when he saw the guards run right past him. Sastisfied, he climbed back down and scurried home.

"Naruto!"

"Konohamaru!" Naruto grinned at his bright-faced little brother (AN: Yeah, I made Naruto and Konohamaru brothers, so fuck you, it's my story).

"Did you bring me anything to eat?" The boy asked his elder brother, leading him into their hovel and hooping like a bunny. Naruto grinned and held out the loaf of bread.

"Your banquet, Sire."

Konohamaru grabbed the bread and stuffed into his mouth. "Fanks!"

Naruto nodded. "No problem. Just don't eat it too fast, you'll get a stomach ache. Makes it last."

"Yeah, since that may be the last thing you eat in a very long time."

Naruto spun around angrily. He faced a towering ninja that looked at him cruelly. "Naruto-san."

"Zabuza-san." Naruto said with clenched teeth. Zabuza regarded him with malicious cheer.

"Well, well, stealing food? Something tells me you still can't pay me the four silver pieces you owe me."

Naruto's blood boiled. "Four? I owe you three!"

Zabuza chuckled. "Interest, My Little Friend. Interest. And since you still can't pay it, I'm afraid you'll have to spend a little time in the debtor's prison. Maybe now you'll learn to pay what's due!"

Before Naruto could even think, chains bound his wrists, and he was being lead out roughly as his brother cried from inside. He struggled and yelled. But Zabuza just flung him over his shoulder. Naruto kicked him in the groin fiercely with his straw sandals. Zabuza dropped him and groaned. Naruto broke for it, but everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thought I'd put Naruto in there. You'll like where this is going, trust me!


	4. An Unlimited Supply

Chapter 4: An Unlimited Supply, And There Is No Reason Why, I Tell You It Was All A Frame

_Blood splatters a carriage door. A man lay huddled on the ground, moaning as men kicked and stabbed him, his body contracting repetitively. He pushes himself up, looking down, his face obscured._

"Your Highness!"

Sakura's eyes sprung open. She turned over in her bed and looked at the ground below her. The three girls lay on their pallets. Hinata looked at her with alarm, Ino with anger and irritation, and Tenten just snored softly.

"I beg your pardon," Sakura said softly before rooling back over and closing her eyes.

_The man looks determindly at the ground, muttering something under his breath. One of his attackers grabs his chin to make him face forward. He spits in his face and slaps him. Her cry of "Stop!" is heard by no one. A large figure pushes the attacker aside and makes the victim face him. A flash of light. Then a thud. A head rolls onto the ground at her feet. She looks down at it. The face, distorted by blood and injury is unrecognizable. But around his neck is a brown leather string. Sakura grabs it and inspects it more closely. She screams on recognition._

A pillow hit her face. She opens her eyes once more. She looks at her bedside again. Ino kneels before her begging forgiveness.

Sakura smiled. "It is alright. I was having a nightmare anyways, thank you for rousing me. Now go to bed."

Ino smiled at her in approval. Sakura falls back on her pillows, glad that what happened was just a dream. She was over-stressing herself over her worries for Father Damien. She needed to calm down. Where was her rosary?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The man looks determindly at the ground, muttering something under his breath. One of his attackers grabs his chin to make him face forward. He spits in his face and slaps him. His cry of "Stop!" is heard by no one. A large figure pushes the attacker aside and makes the victim face him. A flash of light. Then a thud._

Sasuke sat up, panting. It was only a dream, thank the gods. But an uneasy feeling nagged at him. Suddenly he felt very alone, and very, very scared. He tossed and turned for several minutes, trying to get comfortable. But it would not leave him.

Something on the floor caught his eye. He turned over and grabbed it. Sakura's Rosary. What was that doing there? He was sure he had hidden it in his ceremony robe. How had it gotten there? He looked at the rosary again, and suddenly felt more at ease. He wove the beads through his fingers and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked along the crowded street, not being able to help but feel excited. Everywhere, things were happening. Men were fighting, people were trading, others watched street performers, women sat and gossiped. Everything was amazing to her.

She had Hinata, Ino, and Tenten with her, of course. She was not allowed to be without them. But it became decreasingly awkward now that she had been in their company for a few weeks.

Hinata was, as Sakura had guessed, extremely shy and timid. Despite being the highest born of her ladies, Hinata spoke with a stutter and looked at the floor constantly. But she had a kind heart and a talented mind; things Sakura found very important.

Ino was another story. After that odd night, she seemed to have more respect for Sakura, but still, she was loudmouth and critical of her. She had a lot of confidence, though, and defended Sakura against Itachi.

Tenten was different. She had the marks of a smart, responsible girl and an aura of strength. She was often silent, thoug, and always concentrating. Though more than once, Sakura had caught her looking wistfully out the window. She had thought at first that is was due to them always being cooped up, but then Ino told her. Tenten was head over heels for her betrothed, Hyuuga Neji.

She liked all of them, for they were a lot of fun, and she was anxious to see what they would do when they were out shopping. Now was her chance, and she observed them closely. However, they seemed not to care for the constant activity around them and looked rather bored.

It was starting to bore her to for a while until Hinata did something unexpected and completely out of character. She had stopped dead in her tracks and stared stiffly at the line of debtors headed for slavery.

Sakura tugged on her sleeve, "Come, Hinata-chan." But Hinata did not move. Her eyes fixed on one of the wretches in particular, causing the others to follow suit.

A blond boy trudged along hopelessly, staring at the ground. Sakura gasped. He was barely older than her, but he seemed to carry a great burden. He stared down hopelessly and mournfully, like he was facing a great failure. The procession stopped for a second and he looked up. He had a thin, boyish face that traces of past mischief and fun, accented by the lines on his face. His eyes were a bright blue that looked like they once had happiness, but now they were bloodshot. He had been crying. Sakura was so caught up in her intrigue that she barely noticed what Hinata was doing now.

"Sir!" The blue-haired girl called to the leader of the procession in a voice that was not her own. She seemed to be overcome with outrage. "What is that boy's crime?"

The jailor looked at her condescendingly. "None that should concern you, Miss. Ladies such as yourself should have nothing to do with scum likr this."

"Answer the question," Tenten challenged, staring at the jailor with intense dislike. The man's gaze shifted to her. "None of your business."

"Answer it," Ino said this time.

"No. Now please move," the man said, his anger rising.

Sakura finally spoke. "Answer the lady's question now."

The man lost his temper and pushed his face up to hers. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" All four girls stepped back with fear.

"You dare talk like that to a Lady?"

Everyone looked up.Sasuke stood there, looking at the man angrily; another boy standing behnd him, eyeing Tenten hungrily with white eyes.

The man drew back. "I-I beg your pardon Your Highness, but I have work to attend to, and these ladies were in my way, and well, I've got a job to do. These here are criminals!"

"So you snub a Lady above you, and raise your voice? Have you any idea who that woman is?" Sasuke asked angrily, pointing to Sakura.

"No Sir," the man muttered.

"This is Princess Haruno Sakura of Konoha, my brother's betrothed. Her companions are her Ladies-in-Waiting. Lady Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hinata Clan; Lady Yamanaka Ino, future wife of our fuedal Lord; and my companion's intended, Lady Daisuke Tenten. You have just raised your voice to your future Queen and her companions."

The man quivered. He turned to Sakura, trmbling violently. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness, I did not know."

Sakura frowned. "Meaning if I was someone else you'd feel no remorse over your ill treatment? You yell and mistreat others, and it matters not?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke smirk slightly.

"I'm s-sorry, My Lady. I am but a low jailor, and I beg your forgiveness."

"Answer the question Lady Hinata asked you."

"Of course," he said quickly, but with clenched teeth. Sakura could tell he did not like being instructed by a woman. "That wretch over there is Uzumaki Naruto, a thief and a debtor."

Hinata walked up to a very confused Naruto. "Uzumaki-san, do you have parents?"

"No, My Lady," replied the boy mournfully, "It is just I and my younger brother Konohamaru."

"Right," Hinata said, turning back to the jailor. "How much is he?"

"What!" Everyone cried in unison.

"I wish to buy him," said Hinata, "How much?"

The jailor smiled. "Ten silver pieces."

Hinata gave him the money. "Now let him go."

The others watched, shocked, as the jailor unlocked the chains that bound Naruto. Hinata lead the boy over to there party, bowed to Sasuke, then turned to Sakura. "Your Highness, may we go back home now?"

"Of course. Thank you, Sasuke-dono, for your assistance." With that, the women made their way back to Sakura's apartments.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found himself, three hours later, in a Lord's dining room, dressed in an orange woolen gi, eating a piece of bread and a bowl of ramen with his brother next to him.

He, of course, sat with the servants, feeling prying eyes glare into him. But he was too confused to care. Why had that woman helped him? What happened now? He knew there were few who wanted him here, would Lady Hinata have to face consequences for her act of charity? For he knew that was what it was, he was a mere street wretch, and she was an heiress who had felt sorry for him. Or maybe not, Naruto had been living on his own long enough to not be gullible. He did not really trust anyone, other than Konohamaru.

He glanced up at the main table suspiciously, only to find Lady Hinata staring down at him fondly. He felt a little odd. She was pressing her fingers together nervously and ignoring her food. Feeling a little guilty, Naruto winked at her. She responded with a blushing smile before turning away to talk to the person next to her. Naruto looked back down at his plate, realizing how hungry he was. He ate furiously and eagerly, ignoring the dropped jaws of the servants around him. Well, let them be shocked, Naruto hadn't eaten for two days!

Finally satisfied, he leaned back and glanced over at Lady Hinata once more. She eyed him with curiousity. He grinned at her, making her flush once more. Odd girl, rather shy.

A messenger beckoned both him and Konohamaru to a back room. They followed nervously, glancing at each other in confusion before they were let alone. Sitting on a plump cushion was an afeminate-looking man in a blue gi. He smiled at the boys.

"Sit down, both of you," said the man in kind, yet girlish voice. They sat, Konohamaru giggling slightly.

The man looked down at the boy and smiled indulgently. "Ah, you find my voice humourous, do not worry many do. My name is Haku, Caretaker of Princess Sakura and Prince Sasuke."

Naruto bowed his head slightly. "Greetings, Haku-dono."

Haku smiled, "I called you in here to inform you of your duties here."

Naruto said nothing.

"Uzumaki Naruto is to be an attendent of His Highness, Prince Sasuke. You will fetch things for him, guard his room, runs his baths, bring him his meals, and anything else the Prince may require. Uzumaki Konohamaru, you are to be a page and errand boy for the prince, the princess, and the princess's ladies. A room has been arranged for you in the servant's quarters near His Highness's apartment," Haku read from a scroll. He glanced at the boys, "Is that understood? You start tomorrow."

The boys nodded.

"Then you are dismissed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata could not sleep. She was too confused. What was going on? What had happened? Had that really been her, yelling at that large man and boldly setting that boy free? That boy... What was his name? Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. A nice name. He was a nice boy. She liked him more than she understood. For some reason, when she saw those blue eyes, so empty of hope or happiness, she just... Broke. She wanted so desperately for those eyes to laugh and smile, like they did at supper. He had smiled and winked at her. She felt so warm when he did that.

She was not the only one awake, she realized suddenly. Princess Sakura laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling blankly. She seemed lost in thought, yet an aura of gloom and worry permeated through the air. The memories of the previous night flashed before her. Hinata sat up and peered at the other girl curiously.

"Y-your H-higness?" Hinata whispered uncertainly, not wishing to rouse anyone in the room.

Sakura sat up. "Yes, Hinata-chan, what is it?"

"Y-you were awake and I remembered the night before--- Are you having n-nightmares?"

Sakura surveyed her interestingly. "Yes, I was last night, tonight I simply cannot sleep."

"A-are you scared of something?"

"Yes, but not for me, for my friend, the priest who left here a few weeks ago. He should have reached my home by now, yet I have not recieved any letters from him. I feel a bit troubled for it."

Hinata said nothing.

"But it is probably nothing. You were very brave today, Hinata-chan, what you did was truly a noble thing."

Hinata blushed. "Thank you, Y-your Highness. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"I would have been useless if not for the Prince," Sakura mused, "Is that why you are awake? You are worried about that boy and his brother? Here, sit beside me," she said, making room on the bed. Hinata sat down before answering.

Hinata nodded. "I am, Your Highness. I wonder- W-what happened to them?"

Sakura laid a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder, "I have placed the older one as an attendent to Prince Sasuke; and his brother is to be a page.If you wish, I will make it so you are their sponser, and you can oversee their treatment and take care of them. Would you like that?"

Hinata nodded happily. "Oh yes, Your Highness! Thank you!"

"Your welcome," Sakura answered her, smiling, "Might as well have one happy person here, and please, call me Sakura."

"Yes, Y- I mean, Sakura-chan."

"Good, now go to sleep."

Hinata crept back to her pallet and closed her eyes. Life seemed to bless her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you are, Your Highness."

Sasuke took the folded clothing from the boy and put them on. He looked at the new attendent critically. He did not like the cheery mischief that clung to him. He had the annoying feeling that the boy found him ridiculous. Not just ridiculous, in fact, but simple. It was this feeling that made Sasuke seethe with anger.

"Very well, servant-boy, or what ever your name is, I no longer require your services. You are dissmissed."

The boy bowed respectfully and turned, displaying already his ignorance of proper ettiquette. You did not turn your back to the Prince. But it was not that that got Sasuke's attention; as the boy walked away, he heard him grumble something.

"What did you say?" He shouted. The boy faced him, looking offended.

"I said my name is Uzumaki Naruto, Your Highness," he stated with clenched teeth.

Sasukeraised an eyebrow. The kid had guts, he could respect that, for it seemed that the boy commanded respect. But he didn;t have to. This kid was ridiculous. "And what, pray tell," he inquired smartly, "Makes it of any consequence what your name is. You are only a servant."

The boy growled. "Just you wait! Someday I'll be somebody, believe it! Then people will have to show me respect, even you!"

Sasuke was taken aback. He was not sure whether to be offended, impressed, or both. Nevertheless, he smirked at the boy's determination and confidence. It was a nicechange from the grovelers he usually had serve him."You are ridiculous, and you are dismissed." Then he added as the boy stomped away, "_Naruto-san"_

Naruto looked back at him triumphantly before leaving the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Heehee! Love this chapter! The reason I've been so working on this one is because both my other stories, while being pretty good, have flaws. I don't think the way I portrayed Sasuke was really accurate. And in Tainted Angel, there are just so many Original characters, it's hard to keep it from being an original story. But here, I wanted to portray Sasuke better, as well as make Naruto a major chapter in the story. Except for Father Damien, all the important characters are ones from the manga. I also want to explore Sakura as a heroine more, but I think Hinata is kind of stealing the show. I thought I'd make up for my MAJOR mischaracterization of Itachi by making him completely evil in this one.


	5. Black and Blue And Broken Bones

Chapter 5: Black And Blue And Broken Bones, You Left Me Here All On My Own

Blurry. The whole world was blurry. Why was everything blurry? Insides were stretching and tightening at the same time. How? How was that possible? Why did it have hurt so bad? What was happening? What, what, what... had happened?

She knew, of course. She knew what had happened, but she didn't. It was confusing, not to mention unfamiliar. But what about her life wasn't? But still... She had never faced anything quite like this.

Now the world was blurry and out of focus. The only thing that wasn't was the thing that no longer really existed on this earth.

On a stretcher lay a body, covered by a sheet. The only thing visible was the head.

She had almost vomited when she saw the head. The only reason it was visible was because it was strapped to the end of the stretcher, totally and completely dettached from the rest of the body. It was a face she knew, yet didn't. It was pale and bruised, cut up, and mishapen. But... The swollen eyes were blue, there was a close-trimmed beard, that pointed nose(the pointed tip broken off and hanging from a length of skin)...

Father...

She heard sounds, but didn't hear them. She saw things but didn't see them. She was so cold. So cold. She felt like she was incased in a block of ice, looking out onto what was left of the world. Father Damien was gone, so was a huge chunk of her life and her world.

A hand took hers, and she was lead back to her apartments. When they got there, the person thrusted something into her hands, said something, then left her alone in her bedroom.

Cold. Cold. Cold. Blurry. Reason was gone.

She looked down at the thing in her hands. It was focussed. She crushed it to her heart and let out a shriek. She crumbled to the floor, shrieking and wailing in hysterics,all sense of realitygone. Gone. Gone. Gone.

No one was there, no one. Everyone had left her. She was alone. Alone. Alone. Alone.

There was a creak and everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The body burned. It was not buried.

Itachi smiled. How lovely. Actually, it was disgusting, that head looked hideous. Itachi was repulsed by it. But at the same time...

She looked exactly like Sasuke did when he saw their parents' corpses. Aa respectable fractionof the plan was completed. He had accomplished what he had with his brother. The same pleasure he had felt that day came back to him, and he felt so... filled.

There was something else, too. She was now in a fevered coma. She had been for some time. And she was having nightmares. But that really was not the source of his happiness.

Heehee!

Itachi felt like hopping up and down, clapping his hands and giggling like a child.

Oh, bless his brother. Curse him, break him, destroy him. But oh God! It was perfect. PERFECT. He was so predictable . Oh God. What he was doing... It was like Itachi had given him money to go to the grocery to buy an apple, and Sasuke had come back with a fruit basket.

Step by step. Easy does it. Efficientcy was increased and the plan was going better than according to plan.

Foolish little brother...

And it was not just his actions that brought Itachi such relish, It was what his brother told himself in the act! So clever, really, how he had decieved himself. Itachi alost believed it. But that was why it would be so pleasurable to see him broken.

Maybe he shouldn;t meddle with it, but still, it was tempting how he could destroy his brother's plans, make him face another disappointment. But no, he couldn't, it would not fit. He would be taking two steps forward, then one step back if he meddled, no sense in turning down a bonus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata felt like a sack of rocks. She had just awoken from a heavy sleep, and wanted it to continue. Yes, more sleep would be lovely. It was her night to watch over the princess. The doctor had orderred that as long as Sakura was in this state, very few people should be allowed to be near her. So every night, only one of the ladies could sleep in this room. Hinata was happy do it; for some reason, every time she slept here since Sakura had gotten sick, she slept like a rock.

She rolled over. Then she realized.

Someone was in the room with them. She opened her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of a young man sitting at the princess's bedside, holding her hand. She froze. A man? Who? Oh, God. She had to do something, but she couldn't move.

She just watched the man in shock as he removed the washcloth on Sakura's head, dipped it in water, and placed it back. He stood then, and the moonlight caught his face. Hinata almost gasped. It was the Prince of Fire. He bent over, and kissed Sakura's cheek. "Good night, beautiful," he whispered before leaving, not noticing Hinata at all.

Hinata just laid there in shock. Oh God. The Prince of Fire? What was he doing here? Well, no, that was obvious, but _why _was he doing this. It did not make sense. Uchiha Sasuke was cold, heartless, unfeeling, proper, and painfully formal. He would never do anything like this, it went against everything he was. And with his brother's intended! Did he love her? Hinata did not think it was possible for him to love. But here he was, sitting by Sakura's bedside, tending to her, and kissing her tenderly.

Hinata suddenly felt the ability to move, and she shot up. She walked over to Sakura's bedside, removed the covers, and examined the area between her legs. Nothing. No traces of trespass. Sakura shivered, and Hinata covered her again. She went back to her pallet and laid down again. Well, at least he wasn't raping her. So then, what? He was just coming to her bedside and keeping her company?

He did love her. But how long had this been happening? Oh, but why did it matter? He was not doing anything wrong. Yet, he was putting himself and Sakura in serious danger. But still, Hinata could not help but feel happy for them. She knew she could not tell anyone, for it was obvious that this was meant to be a secret. But as she felt her eyelids grow heavy, she felt that perhaps that keeping it a secret would not be so hard; she would probably wake up thinking it a dream. But just in case... Silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smirked as he slid into bed. It had worked.

He had been slipping Sakura's ladies a strong sedative every night since Sakura had fallen sick and had been visiting her. But tonight he had purposely given the woman a less potent one so that she would wake up and find him, but still not be able to move.

Hopefully, this would go according to plan.

Sasuke wanted, more than anything, for Sakura to fall head over heels in love with him. Not because he loved her, no, The Prince of Fire did not love. He had another reason, though.

He was manipulating her. He wanted her to think he loved her, he wanted her to love him. Then it would be too easy for him to use her as an accomplice in her plot for revenge. She would be so easy to fool, and then...

His stomach tightened. No, maybe he would not have to kill her. No, he could make her his wife. If she still thought he loved her afterwards, she would stay quiet. But why would it matter. Who cares? He could just kill her, and there would be no risk. Why was he even entertaining the notion of reconsidering that part of his plan?

Well, it would save him the trouble of looking for a wife once Itachi was dead. Yes, that was why. He was just being practical. Besides, he really had no motivation towards killing her. No point in further staining his hands than necessary.

Of course, he still needed to convince Sakura he loved her before he could move further. He had thought that episode on the street a few weels ago was good. But it was not enough.

But now he had his key.

The lady was the key. Sasuke would show his true feelings about Sakura's illness, total apathy, of course. But of course, all he needed to happen was a little bird to whisper in the girl's ear. And then...

The true acting would begin.

Of course, he could not reveal it in public, for then Itachi would get in the way. No, the act would take place when they were alone, or as alone as possible. But the Lady Hinata had made that possible.

He had the princess exactly where he wanted her. At that thought, images of springtime filled his mind. But he emptied it. No, springtime was not something that should hold his mind for an instant. Revenge, his focus, his life was revenge. Nothing would get in the way of that.

But revenge would not let him sleep. He needed to relax, or he would overtax himself. Eyes grew heavy, and his dreams of pink silk were forgotten once he regained conciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was horribly confused, more so than usual. He could not understand anything right now. Did he like his master or not? He was such a condescending, spoiled bastard, but there was something about him that intrigued Naruto. For some reason, he felt pity for him. It failed to make sense, but for some reason, Naruto felt that behind that asshole was something that could be called human.

That was not the worst of it, though. His greatest source of distress came from, well, he was not sure whether it cam from him, or Lady Hinata.

She had been so kind, she paid Konohamaru and Naruto not only a great service, but a heap of attention. She visited them every day in the servant's quarters to make sure they were happy and did not have any complaints, and always with a treat for Konohamaru. Yet despite her genrousity, she was painfully shy and nervous. Naruto could not understand what she could possibly be nervous about. She was a beautiful, smart, not to mention rich woman with a heart of gold and a secure future. But she seemed so unsure of herself. Naruto did not like this whatsoever. For some reason, he felt it his new mission to make her more confident, and modt importantly, happy. Happy like she had made him. Hinata had made him so happy. Not just by how she got him out of trouble, but she made him happy every time she smiled or laughed, every time she moved, every time she looked at him,a dn every time she spoke in that wonderful, stuttering voice. She was so perfect, yet in a way that made him feel insignificant. It did not make sense. All his life he'd been stealing bread so his brother could eat, avoiding people, and now he felt like he could conquer the world.

That was shocking, considering other than her kindness, and the formal warmth he and his brother recieved from Haku, spite and mistrust radiated from everyone else. Naruto could not understand why. What had he done? He was only here because of the actions of Lady Hinata. But all he people here seemed to either ignore him or bait him. More than once, he had been pulled into a fight with another one of the servant boys. He tried to keep it to a minimum, for it troubled Hinata intensely, but unfortunately, his temper sometimes could not be controlled.

He had to stay out of trouble, though. He did not want to let Hinata and Konohamaru down due to his foolishness and pride. For some reason, the thought of hurting Hinata sickened him. It was all he had to restrain himself every day as he served that asshole fake of a Prince.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamanaka Ino was totally irked. Hinata, _Hyuuga_ _Hinata, _knew something she didn't. She knew something of _interest _she didn't. How was that possible? All Hinata did was press her fingers together andsew (which, in Ino's opinion, was the reason she was not yet betrothed). But worse, Hinata was displaying the same defiance she had used with that jailor freeing that street urchin in not telling Ino what it was.

How? Ino had tried everything. She had threatened and yelled at her, ignored her, even tried to be friendly with her, but there was nothing she could do to get it out of her.

Tenten was no help. But Ino could not blame her. After all, she _was _to be married in a few months. Actually, this helped somewhat, for Ino was able to distract herself somewhat helping Tenten plan her wedding.

That lazy, broad-browed princess was still unconcious. It was annoying having to sleep in her room alone with her every few nights, but other than that, nohing had changed really. Having the princess unconcious was no different from having her concious, she was so boring.

However, being a lady-in-waiting had its bonuses. While Ino did look forward to marrying Nara Shikamara, she could not help but be intensely attracted to the Prince of Fire. Sasuke was so... dark and mysterious, not to mention rugged and handsome. She practically worshipped him, despite his obvious lack of interest in her. Ino had, for a while, given up on him, trying for his older brother's attentions instead, but then, that boring little princess showed up and ready to marry him. But since she was now in Haku-dono's custody, they Sasuke often, giving Ino plenty of opportunity to stare at him.

The bitch of it was that he still had no interest in her, and furthermore, there was that obnoxious princess. She often reprimanded Ino when she caught her staring at him ("For shame, you are intended for someone else!"). However, it was a bit funny. The princess seemed just as fond of Sasuke as Ino was, and Sasuke seemed to show her some attention, but she was intended for his older brother, so neither girl could have him. It was a vicious cycle.

But she did not want Sasuke to like the princess, and she swore to make sure that did not happen. No way was some whiney royal vegetable going to capture the affections of a man that Ino had failed to capture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Shorter chapter, I know, but it had to end there. Isn't Sasuke devious? Isn't Itachi twenty times more? I know. You might have noticed I used Sasuke's title as well. I thought it only appropriate, as the characters this chapter centers on are all of lower staus. Plus the title sounds really, really, cool. I also thought I'd let you venture more into Naruto's mind. See, it's not that he's dumb, he asks all the right questions and has a keen sense for people- he saw through Sasuke straight away. But you know, he's a street urchin, so he does not really know the meaning of the word love. But let me tell you, he finds out. But in a way that I think will be a tad unexpected. Oh, and Sakura will be a major presence next chapter. Things get a little more heated, and a tad funnier. Plus I'm going to have Ino become a bigger part of the story. There are so many possibilities, so many ways to manipulate this story. Shit, I sound like Itachi now. Oh, yeah, and now I'm only gonna post a chapter after I get five reviews. So R and R.


	6. The Flower and The Flame

Chapter Six: The Flower and the Flame

A light hit her eyelids. For this she felt blessed. She was back, alive again. She got used to the glare of the sun before opening her eyes. Oh, the room was so much prettier now that she had been away for so long. Or, at least, it seemed to have been a long time. Of course, her sleep had been a living (if you could even call it that) Hell. And no matter how long you were there, Hell always seemed eternal.

Tenten was standing at the window sill, looking out wistfully. No doubt she was dreaming of her Hyuuga Neji. Sakura cleared her throat. Tenten jumped and turned around. She gave Sakura an uncharacteristically warm smile.

"Oh, thank the Gods, you're up."

Sakura cringed at hearing 'God' be made plural, but hid it quickly. She smiled weakly at Tenten. "Yes, how long was I out?"

"Two weeks."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Oh. Wow." What could have made her pass out like that?

_Blood splatters a carriage door. A man lay huddled on the ground, moaning as men kicked and stabbed him, his body contracting repetitively. He pushes himself up, looking down, his face obscured._

She yelped and buried her hands in her bed clothes, tearing soaking the silken sheets. She felt a strong arm embrace her.

"That man, Father Damien, Hinata-chan told me he was your friend. I am so sorry this happened."

"Right...Yes...Well..." Sakura said absently, wiping her tears and moving to get up. She hoped the numbers of people offering their condolences would be in the low numbers. She did not need too many reminders and WOAH!

She had toppled to the ground, not being able to stand on shaky legs.

"Your Highness!"

In a flash, Tenten was helping her to her feet. "Your Highness, you should not be walking, get back in bed!"

"I'm fine!" Sakura shouted, "Do not try to tell me what to do!"

Tenten flew back. "I beg your pardon!"

"_She _may not find it permissable to tell you how to conduct yourself, Your Highness, but _I_ certainly may."

Itachi stood in the doorway, gazing at Sakura hungrily as she stood shakily, supported by Tenten in only her nemaki(AN: I _think _that's a sleeping kimono, but I'm not completely sure, God, I'm an idiot).

Sakura sighed as she allowed herself to be tucked back under her sheets. She glanced at Itachi with irritation before masking it with a polite smile. "How do you do, Itachi-dono?"

Itachi grinned at her. "I have come to check up on you, My Dear, and to make sure you stay in bed for the next couple of days. After all, you must be in greatest health as soon as possible. You can not be indisposed to attend your own Lady's wedding, now can you?"

His voice was playful and sinister. Sakura recoiled slightly, the vulnerability of her position slowly overwhelming her senses. But nevertheless, she was still slightly curious. "Of which of my ladies do you speak, Itachi-dono?"

"Please, do not use such formalities. After all, we are to be wed. Merely call me 'Itachi-kun' after all, do you not address my brother in a similar manner?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Very well. Of which of my ladies do you speak of Itachi-_kun_?"

"Much better," replied the young man, nodding with approval. He pointed to Tenten, who was beginning to blush. "Tenten-dono is to marry her intended, Hyuuga Neji,in less than three months time. Is that not lovely?"

Sakura smiled at Tenten, truly feeling happy for her. "That is lovely news, Tenten-chan. It is early, is it not?"

"Parental intervention," Itachi cut in, "But of little consequence. Although she is to go and live with Lord Hyuuga in his estate in Astale after the wedding. So take advantage of the time you have with her, for she will not be joining us again after that until we set up our own court in Raven Hill. But enough of this chatter, I must be leaving."

Sakura cringed as Itachi came to her bedside and brushed her fingers with his lips. She was feeling increasingly unsafe, and the feeling did not leave with him. Once he was gone, Sakura shuddered. She looked at Tenten, who was continuing to blush and said, "I am truly happy for you. I know you care for him and he will make a wonderful husband."

"Yes, yes of course," Tenten stammered, still blushing. Sakura almost laughed at the change in attitude that took place in Tenten once the object of conversation shifted to that of Hyuuga Neji. Sakura stretched and yawned, trying to disguise her giggle.

"Tenten-chan?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Sakura reached down under the covers and pulled of the thing that had been wrapped around her leg. She looked at it.

Father Damien's scapular.

"What is this doing here?"

Tenten's face went from red to white in an instant. "Um, they found that with the priest's umm, body, he left it to you."

"What, they found a will?" Father Damien was a worldless man who cared nothing for earthly possessions. That he should put it down in writing that she should have this was odd.

"Well, no see... We knew because.."

Sakura turned it over and inspected it more carefully. There, written in his blood, was Sakura's name. Sakura's fingers closed around the object. Suddenly, she felt safe once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master, when do I act?"

Itachi looked down at the bowing ninja irritably. "Once I have found the right time to get rid of Haku, and that won't be until the Hyuuga brat has married his strumpet and gotten out of the way. But have patience, my friend, your time will come as soon as I see it permissable."

Itachi sensed the man clench his teeth. He knew the hot-blooded man hated to be spoken to like this. But the ninja was his subject, and could do nothing. He was powerless and he knew it. Itachi loved this.

"But what do I do in the meantime, Master?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't know! Go back to arresting people for the time being. Gamble. Visit the brothels! I'll pay for it. Just take a vacation. Do whatever you wish as long as you do not make your presence known to anyone here."

"Very well," said the ninja's icy voice. He vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked down at the page with a smile. "Very well, thank you."

She was awake. Time to set the plan in motion. The boy stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Sasuke snapped, "Did I dismiss you?"

"S-sorry, Sir," the boy said angrily. Oh yes, this was Naruto's brother. Perfect.

Sasuke walked over to his desk, withdrawing a key from his robes. He fitted the key into the keyhole of a drawer, opened it, and pulled out a small folded piece of paper.

He opened it, checking once more that it was worded perfectly. It had to be perfect, even if no one else beside the princess and himself could read it, there was always the possibility someone could. It had to be utterly incomprehensible to anyone reading it. Satisfied, he plucked a few Cherry Blossom petals from the vase on his desk, dropped them onto the paper, and folded it.

"Now," he said carefully to the young page, "I want you to give this note to Lady Hinata and tell her to give it to the Princess Sakura. Tell her only the Princess can read it and that it must," he stressed that word, "must get to her undetected, alright?"

The boy nodded. Sasuke handed him the letter, "Now you are dismissed, Uzumaki-san."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku enterred the boy's chambers silently, careful not to make a sound. He had run out of books in his library to give the Princess, and had begun to use Sasuke's. The Prince did not know, and Haku would be glad to keep it that way. As long as no one found him, he could return the book without anyone's notice.

"Haku-kun?"

Damn. Caught.

The Prince of Fire sat at his desk, looking at Haku questioningly. Haku blushed.

"Haku, what are you doing with my book?"

"I-I," Haku stammered, searching his mind for an explanation, "I was getting it rebound. The spine had come loose."

"Right." The boy nodded curtly before leaning over to sniff a delicate branch of cherry blossoms. A small smile played upon the boy's lips for an instant. Haku began to feel teary-eyed. For just a second, that boy he had known and loved so many years ago came back.

Before his parent's death, Sasuke had been the most wonderful, beautiful, happy boy in the whole world. Brimming with life, a smile fixed on his angelic visage. He spent his childhood dashing about the palace, picking flowers and bringing them to everyone, singing loudly, and playing.

He would always find some little animals and bring them back into his rooms. Whenever Haku would try to take them away, Sasuke would plead and beg that the creature was sick and needed him. He used to play with bugs and try to 'help' them walk up plants or collect food. Every time he would hurt himself even slightly, he would give other people kisses and try to be brave. _"Haku, don't be sad, this is not a big ouch, I am fine." _He would make big messes and then cry because others had to help him clean it up. But whenever he did cry, he still smiled. Haku had never seen anything like it. The boy made friends with everyone and was always looking to learn something new. He would ask all the foreign people questions about their homes and try to learn as much as possible. He liked to sneak off and watch the sunrise --something he still did, at least that remained-- and dance around at dawn to the music in his head. He told jokes and drew pictures. He played recklessly and was limitless in energy. But most of all, he would sometimes say the most wise, most beautiful things that always brought forth so much truth that it was almost disturbing. Sasuke was the perfect little child who's love of life was contagious. He was happiness.

But then, that horrible tragedy...

Sasuke became something no one could comprehend. The light, the happiness was gone. Lord Hatake had been shaken by the boy's solem greeting of "Pleasure, My Lord," a far cry from his former constant greeting of, "Uncle Kaka! We're here! GIVE ME A HUG!" But the boy seemed to be swallowed up in his misery. All his energy and smiling was gone. The happy little boy became something Haku could not comprehend. His little 'Busli' as Haku had called him, had morphed into Lord Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Fire. He was now a cold, harshly beautiful man with a solem, silent manner, and an incredible intellect that seemed to be bare of humanity and filled with one obsession. His thirst to learn had increased, and the little boy who used to make innocent inquiries to chuckling foriegn diplomats now addressed ambassadors speaking their language fluently and negotiating political relations and business with them with all the attitude of a fifty-year-old General. He never danced(other than at court banquets, and even then it wasa seldom occurence)or sang. He spoke only when necessary, he devoted all his energies towards training, he never indulged in any simple pleasures. He almost never smiled, he just smirked.

And yet...

There he had been, for one second, sniffing a flower and grinning in a goofy way. For a second, if you looked close enough, you could see a dimple. Haku missed those dimples.

"What do you want, Haku?"

Haku broke out of his train of thought. "Oh, um, nothing, I was just thinking that tonight we should visit the princess since she is well again?"

Sasuke turned away. "Do as you wish, but I am retiring early tonight. But send her my condolences."

Haku clenched his teeth. This boy! So impossible! The whole purpose of him visiting was so that Sasuke could see her! This boy was so blind. Haku knew the minute Sasuke had announced he would like to have cherry blossoms put in his apartments what was going on. Something, it seemed, Sasuke did not know himself! Why couldn't he for once give in to his feelings? Haku knew that little boy was still in there somewhere, that inside that shell was a human being! But why did he?

Haku sighed and backed out. "I will, Your Highness." Once again he felt painful eminiscence of where the boy he loved was his 'Busli.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura waited until Haku had backed out of the room before falling back in her pillows and bursting into tears. Sasuke did not want to come and see her. He didn't love her, he didn't care! Why? She had been so sure!

"Your Highness?"

Sakura sat up quickly. Hinata stood off to the side, being so quiet Sakura had forgotten she was there.

"Yes," she answered, wiping her eyes, "What is it?"

Hinata stared at the floor. "I know why you're crying. But he does care, you know, he does, he's just shy."

Sakura snorted. "Shy? You must be mistaken as to the man I am thinking of."

"Is it The Prince of Fire?"

Sakura froze. "Alright, yes. So what makes you so certain he cares?"

"Because every noght that you were unconscious, he came here to see you. He thinks nobody knows, but I caught him the other night. Anyways, after he learned that you awoke, he had me give this to you," Hinata stepped forward and handed the girl the note. Without another word spoken, she withdrew.

Sakura lay perfectly on her back, holding the note above her head and opening it. A couple of petals fell out and tickled her nose. She sneezed into her elbow before turning her eyes to the paper. She gasped. The words were in perfect English.

_These words await your reply._

_Pick a day forthe flower and flameto greetthe Blessed Mother_

_The flame shall spit forth amoung the sparks the virgin's trinket for meditation and peace of mind andspirit_

_The flower shall converse with the flame in the tongue of secrecy_

_Consolation shall be great_

_Pick a day for the flower and the flame to greet the Blessed Mother_

_Send your decision before the flame burns out._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: Yes, I know that was bad. I was not trying to write a poem, it's a code! Just so you know, Sasuke is not a christian, he just knows a shitload. Oh, and the English thing will be explained soon, as well as the story with Haku.


	7. Mr Self Destruct

Chapter 7: Mr Self Destruct

The leaves, no, the petals, were cascading gently down in a heavy amount. The trees were shedding the blossoms now. What a beautiful, yet sad sight. The sky and air was filled with sweet-scented spots of pink silk, it provided such a beautiful sight. Yet soon, it would be all gone, and the frail blossoms would grow brown and die, and the trees would be bare. When the rain came, the ground would be muddy and wet, and the bloosoms would deteriorate until this sight was a ghost of a memory and all this beauty would be sqaushed sickeningly under their sandals. First we glorify and stare in awe of their beauty, then we mutilate and deface the petal's graves.

Itachi smiled. The fate of his brother and his little wench. Or no, _Itachi's _wench, according to the papers. How ironic, considering it was Sasuke who had arranged it all. How irked he must be! This, in fact, was a bonus, because when it all came to pieces, Sasuke would think it was all his fault, which in a way, it was. The boy was his own destruction.

Itachi was a sociopath, he knew that. He was evil. But it mattered little to him, his own nature did not really interest him. It did once, he used to concern himself with himself, it gave him pure peace and happiness, in fact, he was rather like his brother when he was a young boy. Only not quite as pure. As a little boy, he liked studying people, and he was good at it. It kept him somewhat sane. What with all the obligations and pressures given to him as a child, peering into his tutor's eyes and making small notes about his character as he was scolded and lectured, had been his only form of escape. But he knew that this talent of his would make him a good king. Even at that age, he knew his duties and his own intelligence well. He had planned out his own self teachings well. He was on a path, and he was happy with it, for it would make him a great king. But then! That perfect little angel crushed it all.

No matter, Itachi would now return the favor and crush him. And his little blossom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared at the trees with a mix of foreboding and happiness. He tried desperately to make the former outweigh the latter.

The petals, no, the leaves, were cascading gently down in a heavy amount. The trees were shedding the things now. What a beautiful, yet sad sight. The sky and air was filled with sweet-scented spots of pink, it provided such a beautiful sight. Yet soon, it would be all gone, and the frail plants would grow brown and die, and the trees would be bare. When the rain came, the ground would be muddy and wet, and the bloosoms would deteriorate until this sight was a ghost of a memory and all this beauty would be sqaushed sickeningly under their sandals. First we glorify and stare in awe of their beauty, then we mutilate and deface the petal's graves.

This situation would be emulated somewhat by the fate Sasuke planned for his brother. Though, unlike his brother, the plants did not deserve it. But that was the rules of nature. So it must be. That that was frail would perish, and the strong would survive. But then again, a frail thing may survive if it is guarded by strength, and the strong can be defeated if there is enough of a will. Itachi was strong, but Sasuke had an overpowering will. Sakura was frail, but she was guarded. Did she deserve it? Yes. But it mattered little. All she had to do was stay out of his way, and no harm would come to her.

Yes, Sasuke no longer thought it necessary for her to die, or be harmed. She would be a valuable tool. In fact, the decision he had made concerning her made all the sense in the world to him.

He had not considered his life afterwards. Last night he came to realization. Once his brother died _he _would be king! He had known this, of course, but he had never really considered it fully. He always figured he would become king and that would mean little. But only last had he included another factor into this. The people loved Itachi, and once he was dead, they would want to know who killed him. Sasuke would be suspect to it, and if the people believed him to be their beloved king's murderer, they might rebel. He would not reclaim his family's honor by destroying their kingdom. He would have to make himself look innocent, he would have to gain the citizen's approval. How better to do that than to wed his brother's widow? They would not want to see her harmed, so a rebellion would be against their principles. No, Sakura would become his wife, and she would do it willingly. There was also the fact that Sasuke, for reasons unknown to him. Just simply _wanted _to marry her. In fact, he didn't even want Itachi to marry her, even though he knew it had to happen. He wanted her. He did not want his brother to have her first. He did not know why. But whatever it was, he knew he had to restrain himself.

The oddest thing was, he also wanted her to be happy. He did not know why, he just did. He could not deny it any longer. But then again, he reasoned, it was probably just due to the fact if she wasn't, she could ruin it all. Yes, that was it. She had to be fooled, it would not be easy, for she was extremely clever, but it had to happen.

He had an idea as to how too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura trembled up the hill slowly, trembling a bit. The wind was blowing hard, and it troubled her. The blossoms on the trees were finally leaving. How sad. But then again, it just meant that she had another season of the blossoms to look forward to.

As she finally reached their meeting place, a feeling of giddiness overtook her. She now understood the actions of her ladies. She knew Sasuke was watching her. She couldn't see him, but she knew. It did not scare her, but it did excite her. She almost giggled.

"I know you're there."

"Then find me."

It was like a game. She turned to face the direction the voice had come from, and saw nothing. But she felt eyes burning into her back. She turned again. Sasuke stood a few yards away, arms crossed, smirking at her.

"Sakura-dono," he said, bowing respectfully, assuming a proper manner. Yet despite, Sakura's devotion to propriety, she felt she preferred his first position. She would have liked a regular smile better, but Sasuke was not one to do that. But he could, she knew it. But she would play his game.

She bowed. "Sasuke-dono, good morining. I hope you are well?" _And that you will give me back my rosary and stop that insufferable act!_

"Very well, and you? You are quite recovered?"

_You should know, if Hinata is right._

"I am in the best of health, I find," _Oh what are we doing? This is nonsense! _She took a step towards him, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "You have my Rosary?"

Sasuke nodded, giving a smile so quickly wiped away, it was almost invisible. He tok the beads out and handed them to her. "Here you are. If I were you, I would be more careful, someone ese could have gotten ahold of them and your secret would be out."

Sakura snatched them away, feeling embarrassed, yet happy at the same time. At least he dropped that formal speak. "Yes, well, thank you, I will. Now, what is it you wished to talk about?"

Sasuke sat down, swiftly pulling her with her. He was thankful no one could see, or they would be in serious trouble. He glanced around for a second to make sure before addressing her.

"Your Highness, I have a certain suspicion that you are less than open about marrying my brother."

Sakura froze up. This was not what she had expected. "Well... I..."

Sasuke interrupted her. "I see I was right. But Princess, please understand something, your feelings are of little consequence in this matter. Nothing will get in the way of this marriage. The contract is concrete, unless Itachi decides to jilt you, and if that happens, you will more likely than not be in disgrace and lose any hope for your future. Now that you have been delivered here as a bride, only his party can change some of the negotiations. Your dowry is substantial, so they won't do this unless they have a big reason, but it is still possible. If you do anything that endangers your marriage contract, you will lose everything. And the consequences will not fall on you alone. Our party controls your fate now, and there is nothing you alone can do about it."

Sakura gasped. "Of... of course. I have no plans to.." It was a lie, she had. But now her hopes were dashed. But then something occurred to her.

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

Sasuke looked down. "I was the one who arranged the contract."

"What!"

"I've been conducting business and practicing politics since I was eleven. Being the only other Uchiha besides my brother gives me a lot of responsibility. On top of that, I have always had an interest in these matters and have been taking steady control because I wish to do my duty. I want to make sure none of my family's power is taken by ambitious men. That is why I set the contract. I did not want some ambitious nobleman's daughter marrying my brother and influencing him. Besides, a military alliance with your kingdom would be beneficial. You need to marry my brother for these reasons. It cannot be jeopardized. At first it did not matter to me, but now..."

"Now?" Sakura asked, her head swimming.

"I don't want you to marry my brother, and I know you don't want to either."

Sakura sighed. With relief or despair, she did not know. "Well, then what can we do?"

Sasuke suddenly realized what he was doing. "I'll think of something. But in the meantime, don't do anything to indicate to anyone that you may have certain beliefs." He pointed to her rosary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he trudged down the hill, Sasuke was kicking himself mentally. What was he doing? He almost destroyed his entire plan. Why did he say those things? He only just sropped himself. It was like the minute those enormous green eyes (too big) had bore into him, he couldn't stop it. What was he doing?

He had to learn to control himself. But furthermore, he needed to relax. Yes, that was it. He was thinking to hard and getting mixed up. What he needed was some peace, and then maybe he would be able to see straight. What he needed now was a bath and some sleep. If he wasn't careful, he could get sick again.

God, why had he told her all that? She did not need to know that. But Sasuke found it so hard to lie to her for some reason, and he had this constant urge to tell her everything, to empty himself into her. He wanted the frail thing to protect him! No! He was the strong one, but he was acting weak and foolish. There was no room for that. Things were going wrong, and it was all screwed up.

He needed a calm state of mind. He needed to train. He needed to relax. He needed something. But he felt like he was missing something. Why? He hadn't felt that when he was up on that stupid hill. But then again, he was to busy screwing everything up for himself.

No. He had to find control. Control. Control control control. He needed to stop all this buzzing in his head and float away on pink and green clouds.

OH WHY DID THE COLOR MATTER? WHY THE HELL DO THEY HAVE TO BE COULDS! WHY WAS HE SCREAMING AT HIMSELF!

Calm. Peace. Revenge. Just revenge. Focus on revenge.

He was losing his focus. He was poluting himself. Something was infiltrating his mind, spreading throughout his body like poison in the blood stream.

Why was he letting this happen again? Why couldn't he stop this?

For the first time in seven years, something shocking happened.

Lord Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Fire, leaned onto a Cherry branch and began to cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: WOAH! Major breakthrough. I hope this chapter gave an indication to the answeres to your questions. But I can't really give a full answer yet. This is probably the chapter that has possessed me most so far. I love the inner conflicts I'm displaying. But Sasuke and Itachi are becoming a little too easy. But I have some amazing things planned anyways. Also, you don't have to worry, we will see more of Naruto and Zabuza. Just R and R.


	8. I'm a Man of Wealth and Taste

Chapter 8: I'm A Man of Wealth and Taste

A Festival.

Sakura was actually looking forward to it. She sat as Haku, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino, aided by servants, painted, pinned, and adorned her hair and face. Tomight was the beginning of the weeklong spring harvest festival, the grand parade throughout the town. She was, to her displeasure, to ride with Itachi at the head of the procession in a device called a chariot that some of the planners made up. Sakura knew what they were, but had never actualy been in one. Yet tonight she would have the chance to ride in one while smiling and waving at her future subjects (AN: This is my own kingdom, so common people get to look at royals). Sasuke would ride behind them, followed by Kakashi, then all the couples to be married this year.She was to be dressed to the nines and adorned in all the ceremonial garments that would represent her homeland. After the parade, a banquet followed by performances and a ball would take place. After which Sakura would find herself completely exhausted. But she still looked forward to it, for Ino said it would be a joyous event. Besdies, Sakura loved learning and knew experiences, so this would be another one to put on her list.

However, she was feeling a tad impatient, the others were taking forever to get her ready, and she wasn't even dressed yet! But finally, they let her look in the mirror. They stepped back, surveying Sakura with satisfaction as she gasped at her reflection.

Her pink hair was let down, covered by a sheer light green veil hemmed with konoha leaves shaped by small emerald, each leaf divided by small pearls. One large lock of hair off the side of her face was woven with silver and gold thread and pinned on top of her veil diagonally. Her eyes were lined with black kohl, her lips painted gold and her face white. She looked utterly unrecognizable.

"Well," Ino addressed the rest of the room, "I think it's safe to say now all we have to do is get her dressed and put on her jewelry, Haku-dono, if you please?"

"Of course,"

Haku shot Sakura a pleasent smile before backing out of the room respectfully.

The girls, chattering happily, helped Sakura into her festive robe of white with ermine embroidered with silver thread, her laquered sandals, and gold jewelry. When she was finally ready, they left her alone to go and prepare themselves. Once they were gone, Sakura looked in the mirror once more.

She didn't recognize herself, she really didn't. Was she even there? Would she really be there tonight, would she exist? She practiced her little smile and wave. That didn't look like anything she would ever do. She didn't exist anymore, not to herself, not to anyone. All there was left was this _princess._ His child was gone.

"You're wrong."

Sakura spun around. No one was there. She sighed. She must have been imagining things. She turned back to the mirror.

She gasped. A man with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a pointed nose dressed in white robes looked at her with a sad smile.

"Father?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat on his bed, staring glumly out the window. He wished he could stay like that for the rest of the night. He needed to think. But he couldn't. In a few hours he would be riding in some ridiculous chariot-imitation, waving to cheering crowds as he watched Itachi hold Sakura's hand and ride with her as her future husband.

The thought of it made his blood boil. Why, he did not know. No, maybe he did. Itachi was to be riding in the place of honor with a woman Sasuke, to his intense dismay, felt wasmountainiously above his brother. No, despite his strict principles, Sasuke actually had an amount of respect for her. No, that was not right, he had a lot of respect for her.

He knew, deep down, she was worthy of praise. But it didn't have to be from him. No, he was too busy working toward his revenge. His goal in life. His obsession.

But now, it seemed he had another, one he was desperately working to stifle. No! She was a tool. One that had to be used with extreme caution, something he needed more of. But he wanted her, and she was going to be his brother's wife, until he was dead.

At that thought, Sasuke finally realized how to be able to accomodate these feeling while staying focussed. Of course. The only way to get her was to kill Itachi.He would be killing two birds with one stone. No, not true, He would be killing one, but he would get two nests full of eggs. Revenge and the girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto paced back and forth frustratingly. He was to work in the kitchens tonight, and would not be allowed to go out and watch the parade, neither would Konohamaru. They had begged and pleaded, but they were not allowed. They could not even get Hinata-dono to speak on their behalf, for she would be getting ready all afternoon and could not be disturbed. It was a bitter disappointment, but he could not do much about it without risking the superior's anger. And if he wanted, The Superior wcould throw them out. Then Hinata's good work would be for nothing.

So finally, Naruto went off to work.

"Good! You're here! Go get more ginger root from the gardener, we're almost clean out! The go to the butcher's and get a raw chicken! Go on or I won't let you have supper!" The cook screamed at him as she pounded some spices.

Naruto fled out and got the ginger from the gardener. However, he did not know where the butcher's was. He ended up walking into two different shops until an old man directed him down an alley as a shortcut. Naruto thanked him and walked into the dark alley.

Halfway down the alleyway, he heard a familiar and terrifying voice. Zabuza. He seemed to be talking to someone else, no not talking arguing. Naruto jumped behind a couple of rotting barrels and hid silently and listened. Naruto could hear the anger rising in Zabuza's voice and was puzzled. Zabuza never restrained from taking out his anger physically, yet here he was, not punching his companion in the face.

"Master, this news is excellent! So how longer after their departure will you get rid of that ridiculous little caretaker? I am _very _anxious to start working."

There was a chuckle. The hair on the back of Naruto's neck stood on end. He knew that voice.

"Patience," said the familiar voice, "Patience. I will let you do your work soon. But it will take aother couple of days. My brother needs to unwind just a tad more. But I will ensure that tonight."

"And the Princess?"

Itachi laughed. "Tonight I will arrange a chance encounter. I'll use that little brat, the Uzumaki kid. Then I'll get rid of him and his brother some how. I don't want them to get in the way, for their presence could prove to acquire such results."

Naruto clenched his teeth. How dare he?

"Well, if that is all Master, I have things to do, places to go, people to kill..."

"Ta Ta for now, Zabuza-san,"The King of Firechuckled, turning to leave.

As two steps of footsteps died out, Naruto caught his breath and dashed back to the kitchens, forgetting his errand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Presenting to Your Highness, Lord Rock Lee!"

Sakura gave a forced smile to the man before her as he straightened up and kissed her hand anxiously. "Your Highness! It is an unrivaled pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

Sakura giggled. He was funny, with his odd shaped hair, big eyebrows, and wide, adoring eyes.

"Sir," she said, bowing her head and giving him a look of true fondness. The man looked overjoyed upon acknowledgement of her change in expression and very reluctantly stepped aside for Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura sighed softly. Her addresses were taking forever and she found herself ravenously hungry. She glanced at Haku and mouthed 'how long?'

Haku held up three more fingers and Sakura smiled. Almost done.

Two more acquaintances and she offered her hand to the hooded man before her. Just as she was about to breathe out and huff of relief, there was a harsh yank.

Before she knew it she was thrown over the shoulder of the man, carried upwards swiftly as people yelled and shots were fired. The man finally landed on a horse and took of. Sakura kicked and screamed, but the man spared a hand from the rein and put two fingers below her chin and applied and heavy amount of pressure. A woozy feeling swept over her and she blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world was a blur, but Silence wasn't. Before Sasuke knew it, he had charged his favorite mare forward after the kidnapper. He charged after them as they galloped through the forest. Upon this action, Sasuke smiled. No one knew this area better than he.

But the man was fast, almost too fast. Sasuke became consious of Itachi and his men riding closely after him. But he did not pay them any mind. They did not know these woods. They would only slow him down. He heightened his speed, not looking back. His eyes were fixed on the ruffian. He came closer and closer, and chased him mercilessly, quickly losing Itachi. The man ran for a stream and dashed through it. Big mistake.

The man was distracted slightly by the stream, which ran more severly than it looked. Sasuke took his chance. He withdrew the kunai he always kept in his undertunic and threw it. It hit the man square in the back, almost striking Sakura's arm. The horse started and went on its hind legs, screeching. Sakura flew back far. Sasuke only just caught her with an outstretched arm. He grabbed her sharply, and through her loosely on his back. His muscles were strained and a great pain his shoulder.

Silence slowed down, as if reading Sasuke's mind, and finally came to a complete stop. Once steady, Sasuke moved the Princess to his other, uninjured shoulder and dismounted, struggling to catch his breath. Once on steady foot, he lay the girl on the ground, checking for any severe injuries. She only had a few bruises and was beginning to come around.

She open her eyes slightly and looked up at him. She smiled.

"S-sasuke-kun. Wha--- What happened?"

"A man kidnapped you and rode with into the forest and across the stream. I threw a knife into his back and got you."

Sakura looked at him with confusion for a second, searching his face. But then a look of horror enveloped her features. Her hazy look was gone. She sat up.

"Y-you killed him? You are a murderer!"

"No. We need him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata wrung her hands with worry. Oh God. Sakura had been kidnapped. Oh No. She leaned forward and stared at the parlour floor, trying not to cry. What if she never saw her again?

A soft knock on the door. Hinata looked up. "Come in."

The door slid open and Naruto enterred, wearing a Gi with sleeves that went far past his hands, looking down. Hinata was completely distracted by this. Naruto seemed... Odd...

"Hinata-dono, your father is to arrive on the morrow to speak with you about something of utmost importance. Tomorrow you are excused of your duties as Lady-in-Waiting."

Hinata didn't pay attention, he was still not looking at her. He looked like he did the day they met. She felt awful. "Naruto-kun, look at me."

Naruto sighed and raised his head. Hinata covered her mouth, failing to stifle the gasp that erupted from inside her. She regained her composure and yanked his sleeves back.

His face and arms were covered in bruises and cuts.

"Wh-who did this to you?" She asked, horrified.

Naruto gave her a sad smile. "Um... I forgot the chicken, and forgetting the chicken has consequences. It doesn't matter, I'll be fine. Don't worry. It is fine."

"No it isn't! You don't have to take that! You're-"

"A servant boy of no importance to anyone. Hinata-dono--- Look, you are a noble lady. No one can hurt you, but for me it is different. I am a poor boy. A street rat. That is what I was born into. I accept that. All I can do is work to become someone important if I want to be more than that, but along the way, I have to deal with some disrespect. But it's ok. I'm not anyting to anyone right now. I'm still unimportant."

"You're important to Konohamaru-chan!" Hinata argued, trying even harder not to cry.

"That's one person."

Hinata finally burst into tears, "And you are important to me..."

Naruto stared at her dumbfoundedly. "Wh-what? Why?"

Not being able to see him in that painful state any longer, Hinata faced the floor as she sobbed. "I-I have no understanding of that. All I know is you--- you are everything! You make me so happy and I can't bear to see you hurt! You are one of the only people I trust and I've only known you a few weeks! I-I'm sorry! It is just----- All I ever was was some marriage tool. Nothing. Weak and timid. But around you! I feel important, and I feel strong! And... I want to be strong."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BANG!

Before he knew it, Sasuke was splattered in the man's blood. The kidnapper had shot himself to keep himself from revealing any secrets. But Sasuke had threatened him, almost killed him. Wanted to. Wanted more. He wanted to make him feel pain. But he had hesitated, giving him time to kill himself. Sasuke could have stopped him if he hadn't...

He was weak.

Sasuke fell to the ground. "I am vermin."

A soft hand touched his face. "No."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "You said so yourself I had killed him. That I was a murderer."

"No... no... I didn't mean it! You are not a killer! You- you saved me. You are a hero."

"There are things you don't know about me. Some day you will regret those words."

"Don't think of the future, Sasuke-kun. Please,I know you... You are..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I am what?"

Sakura sighed."The sunrise."

Sasuke found himself sitting up suddenly, his lips to hers. Realizing what he was doing, he broke away.

She looked so pretty, all dazed, happy, shocked. How little she knew. How could she say that? Why? She knew nothing and had to know. She couldn't... She was getting too close.

He grabbed her chin and wrenched it upward to face him. "I am an Avenger. Figure it out."

Recovering quickly from her surprise, she said, "I am a teacher. Learn."

"Learn what?" He snarled.

Hoofbeats reached their ears as Itachi and his men rode towards them. A second before they stopped, she whispered, "Your heart."

Before he knew it, Sakura was led away and he was lying in his own bed, staring at the ceiling.

Then he truly realized what he had done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku looked at the princess calmly. "You are safe. Good. You must sleep."

Sakura felt suddenly like a child. She needed something. She needed to have someone help her sleep. She needed to escape reality. She wanted to feel safe. "Haku-kun, could you tell me a story?"

Haku sighed. She seemed so young there. Images of a little Sasuke enterred his mind and he smiled.

"A long time ago there was a King who had a beautiful daughter. The girl was coming of age and needed a husband, so the king had her wed a young prince. But what the king did not know was the prince was a cruel young man capable of killing his own family. The girl was married to the prince, and she brought him a large dowry. But the Prince wanted more, he wanted control of the girl's kingdom. So he snucked into her father's bedchamber one night and slew him. The Prince was soon crowned King of the princess's land. Hungry for power and not fond of competition or threats, The new king orderred that every book in the kingdom would be destroyed and replaced, and that no one should learn anything above a certain level. The Prince wanted no one to have more strength and power than him, for that was what he feared most. However one night after lying with the Princess, he was visited in a dream by a spirit.

"'You have sired a son tonight,' the spirit told him, 'and he will be many times more powerful than you and throw you from power.'

"Terrified, the new King tried to kill his wife, but she could not die, and eventually the boy was born and named Vinco. Desperate to destroy the boy, the King orderred the boy to be assassinated, but the boy, like his mother, could not die. Finally he sentVinco to the far reaches of the land where light did not touch.

"The little boy spent many a day wandering the dark land, hiding from many monsters and foraging for food. But he found none. Hungry, cold, and alone, he climbed up a tall mountain and stood on the edge. He looked down at the dark abyss that was his new home and began to cry.

"WhatVinco did not know was that being the special boy he was, his tears were magic. They fell from his face swiftly, all the way down the cliff, growing in size and sharpness untill by the type reached the ground, they had turned to pearls.

"Wandering along this dark land was a witch named Tsunade who was running from her village. See, the witch was a beautiful woman who had unwittingly attracted the admiration of a man in the village. The man had been the one her best friend had loved. Angry that the man lovedTsunade instead of she, her friend ousted her as a dark witch, and the town ran her out.

"She had unfortunately, only escapedto this dark land, for there was no where else to turn. But there was no light and Tsunade could not see a thing. She was an extremely wise and talented witch, but her best efforts could not bring light into this horrid land. Thus she wanderred aimlessly through it, trying to find the way out, having long given up finding any light.

"She passed the mountain and as she walked with her hands outstretched, something hard hit her shoulder. She looked around to see what had hit her to find a pearl shining like a star."

"And then what?" Sakura asked anxiously. Haku chuckled.

"Tomorrow night I will finish," he said in the voice he used to use with Sasuke when he told this story.

Sakura nodded sadly, bowed and exited to her bedchamber. Haku smiled.

He was telling his story again. And now with more mature ears.

He sighed happily as he left the parlour and went down the hall. He suddenly became aware of a presence. He spun around and withdrew a shuriken star from his robe. "Who is it?" He hissed. He would not let his charges be hurt.

Itachi's face was illuminated by a small candle and Haku sighed with relief and bowed. "Your Majesty, forgive me."

Itachi nodded, and Haku got that uneasy feeling that was customary for him to be in the king's presence. But even more so now. The reason became aparant with Itachi's words.

"That I easily forgive Haku-san, but their are things that have a less chance at redemption."

Haku inhaled quickly. "S-Sir?"

Itachi leaned forward. "Let's just say there are certain _works _that I have banned for a reason. A reason that would make me take serious action if I knew she was exposed to. Good Night, Haku-san."

Without waiting for a responce, Itachi swept off. Haku gulped. He knew exactly what he was saying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Haku's story starts! Yay! It becomes a major thing in this story. Oh, and just so you know, "Vinco" is latin for conquer.


	9. I Am The Voice Inside Your Head

Chapter Nine: I Am The Voice Inside Your Head

He had told her.

Beautiful.

How would the pious princess like him now that she knew he was set on revenge? This was not good. There would be serious reprecutions for telling her. Sasuke looked out the window angrily. Plans were being destroyed. His plans. He was jeopardizing them.

He was his own worst enemy. The only thing worse Itachi was anything getting in the way of him killing Itachi.

Despite this, he did not blame her. He couldn't. It was not just that his common sense and sense of moralitytold him so, but also because he, despite his best efforts, could not bear her any undeserved ill-will.

He didn't know what to do. What was there? He felt like all this was brsting out of him and he was fighting desperately to keep it all in. What could he do? This burden was so heavy. His acknowledgement of it's pressure was a true irony. After all, he was set on killing his brother and becoming king and ruling. Not to mention he had seen his parents murderred before him at a young age. Event and circumstances that for any normal person would result in them going mad. But Sasuke could cope. He barely felt it. Yet this...

For once in his life, Sasuke could not cope alone. He needed somebody. Somebody who did not make him feel this way. Someone who he could trust. Someone who knew him. Someone like him who would be able to relate.

Sasuke swept out of his apartments for the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another victory.

Neji regarded the tree with satisfaction. He had justsliced off a large dead branch with one hand. His strength was confirmed.

He padded the willow's immense trunk with respect. "Your welcome, Old Friend."

His attention was instantly diverted by the presence behind him. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was not himself. He looked like he was struggling with something, like he was nervous. His hands clenched together, his brow furrowed. Neji turned and surveyed him patiently, masking his curiousity at his companion's strange behaviour.

Sasuke looked at him ina calculating, annoyed way. He paced a bit back and forth, not speaking. He opened his mouth a few times to speak, before quickly shutting it once more. He paced some more, and Neji's patience began to wear thin.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke finally stopped, looked himstraight in the ear, exhaled loudly, and spoke, "Neji-kun, how long have we been acquaintances?"

Neji's wide eyes widened. "I believe about seven years?"

"Right. Have I ever expressed a great deal of emotion in front of you in the tenure of our companionship?"

Neji shook his head.

"If I did so now, would you be shocked?"

Neji nodded.

"But if I asked you not to speak of this to anyone, would you keep it strictly confidential?"

Neji nodded again. "Of course."

"Would you swear on your life?"

Neji's shock grew. "O-of course."

For some reason, Sasuke clenched his teeth. "Very well, for what I have to tell you is of great significance and secrecy."

Neji nodded, "Very well."

Sasuke crumbled to the ground and buried his head in his hands. "Neji-kun, you know of my ultimate goal in life, what I have, since I was a child, devoted every instant of my time preparing for?"

"Yes."

"I am stopping myself."

"WHAT!" Neji felt like collapsing. This was not in the realm of impossibility or possibility. It was not even unimaginable. This was nothing that could exist. This was...

Sasukegrowled in frustration. "I don't mean to! I have every want to go through with that more and more as the days go by! But I have endangered my plans for it by making stupid mistakes and doing stupid things and..."

Neji waited for a second before replying. "And?"

"Though I want it more and more, there is something that I find I have more motivation towards than I ever will have in killing Itachi. And it grows more and more!"

Sasuke stopped, and rose his head, looking horrified. Neji absorbed this emotion from him, completely stunned.

"I obsess about this nonstop. I can't stop thinking about her. I want her more and more as the seconds tick away. I feel viciously angry when other men are in her presence. I feel jumpy whenever the subject of her person comes up. Whenever I see her... the pain of everything in my life lifts away and I forget. I float away. I had thought her at first to be a tool I could use, but now, I can't even bear thinking of her as that. I wish for her to help me! To save me! But she is a means to an end! The end of my purpose and possibly my life! Yet I do not fault her for this, I cannot find fault in her for anything! I am not angry at her, I don't want her out of the way. I want her near, despite the fact my entire life has been jeopardized by her and... I am lost."

Neji walked toward him, lifted him up, and had him lean on his shoulder. "Sasuke, you love her. There is no getting around it. That is what is going on. The more you fight it, the worse this will make you feel. But this doesn't have to be a problem. You can get everything you want peacefully if you accept it."

Sasuke looked at him "How?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi trembled violently. Fuck. This was not going right. No. This was not what he had planned. This wasn't supposed to happen. WHY WAS THIS NOT GOING RIGHT?

He should have gotten rid of Hyuuga Neji sooner. And Haku. No. Haku would need to leave. NOW.

Yes. That was what should happen. Then they would both suffer. Suffer like never before. Suffer. Suffer. Suffer.

Itachi began to laugh hysterically. Laughing so hard it made him fall to the floor and go into spasms. He just kept laughing, his eyes wide. Suffer little pigs! Suffer! Let all the pain in the world infiltrate and poison your pure soul. Let it all deform you! Lose it! Lose it all! Exist! Don't Live! Exist. Let your existance be a pale, cheap imitation of the lowest animal. Become the beast that he was! Become less than a shell! You don't have to do it alone! He'd help them! Happily! Jubilantly! Ecstatically! He would! He would! He would! He would! He would help. Destroy! Destroy! Pain! Recoil and waste away!

He twitched violently, cackling madly. Saliva came up out of his grinning mouth. He cared little for it. He shook and twist and turned. Ha ha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.

He stopped shaking and stood up. Wiping his mouth off, he sat calmly at his throne. "Guards!"

The guards came in.

"Send Zabuza-san and Kisame-san to me and have them wait in my audience chamber. Then send word to Lord Hatake that I request an audience with him later this afternoon before the banquet."

The guards nodded and backed out of the room. Itachi smiled, pulled a silk robe, a paint brush,and a small bottle from his wardrobe. He whistled softly as he dipped the brush into the bottle and began to paint the liquid all over the robe.

A beautiful thing. Emerald green silk with pink and silver stars and moons embroidered on it. The flower would love it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-dono."

Sakura spun around to see Haku in the doorway, bowing. "Yes, Haku-san?"

"I have been dismissed as caretaker for you and Prince Sasuke. I will be gone early tomorrow morning to the capital to be head of preparations for your arrival at the palace. We will not see each other again for several months. But I wanted to leave you this."

He handed her a scroll.

She looked at it and gasped. 'The Tale of Vinco and the Witch.' It read in familiar handwriting.

"So you may finish the story," he said, smiling sadly.

Sakura smiled. "This sure looks like your writing, Haku-kun."

"Is that so?" He answered with a straight face.

Sakura felt tears run down her face silently. "This is your story, isn't it?"

Haku bowed, crying a bit himself, "Not just mine," He muttered, backing out. And then he was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade closed her eyes tightly at the sight of the shiny pearl. For although the source of light was rather small, she had been lost in the black for so long it hurt her eyes. There was also the fact she was probably hallucinating. But as she opened waited for the odd feeling in her eyes to soften, more and more pearls fell upon her with increasing speed and quantity. Tired of being hit with them, Tsunade felt around and began to climb the mountain.

As she climbed, she felt sorrow. This usually would not be strange considering her situation, but this was the emotion of another. And this other was human. A child, perhaps?

The pearls falling past her lit her way up the mountain until she finally reached the top. She grasped the ledge thankfully, only to feel a foot stepping on her thin fingers. Without thinking, she cried out, "Hey! Watch where you're stepping!"

But the sound of sobs cooled her emotion and she pushed herself up to find a young boy sitting pon the ground, crying. The pearls fell from his eyes and onto the ground, illuminating his frail form. Tsunade's heart softened. "Little one," she whispered, "Why are you all alone? And here of all places?"

Vinco looked up at the lady, sniffing and wiping his eyes. "M-my father sent me here. I have no where to go now."

Tsunade gasped. How could someone possibly be that callous towards their own child? "Oh dear! Well, that will not do!" She stood up authoritatively and extended her hand to the little boy. "You must stay with me then! I'll be your Mama.Together, we may find a way out of this godforsaken place. What is your name, boy?"

"V-vinco," the boy said, taking her hand and pulling himself up.

"I'm Tsunade, now, why don't we try to find a way out of here, huh?"

Vinco squinted at her curiously. "How? It's so dark, I can barely see a thing save for the pearls on the ground."

Tsunade smiled. "Then we'll use them. Collect as many as you can and they will be our light."

The boy nodded and started scampering around frantically, looking for them all while Tsunade watched happily. She had found her way out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rolled up the scroll hurriedly at the sound of footsteps. She did not want anyone she could not trust knowing she had it. The door opened and Itachi along with a worried-looking Hinata came in. Hinata bowed respectfully to Sakura before announcing him.

"Your Highness, His Majesty, King Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi bowed and kissed her hand. Sakura felt herself recoil slightly. His touch would always be unwelcome.

"My Dear Sakura-chan," said Itachi casually, "I wish to express my sincerest apologies at the dismissal of your caretaker. But due to recent occurances, I found him to be unfot company for you and my brother, Prince Sasuke."

Sakura felt like slapping him. Apology her foot, there were no good reasons to banish Haku, he did it to bring her pain. Nevertheless, she smiled slightly.

"Of course, Itachi-dono, I understand," she heard herself saying. She hated her calm manner at that point.

"Let me try togrant slight restitution, however, by presenting you with a little gift," replied Itachi, not showing any sign he heard her. Instead, he handed her a plump wrapped package."For you to wear at tonight's ball."Sakura quickly deposited it on the table, and gave him a smile.

"You are very generous, My Lord," she said sweetly, "Now if you would excuse me?"

Itachi grinned and bowed. "Of course, My Lady. I bid you Good Afternoon."

With that, he backed out.

Sakura looked at Hinata with bewilderment. "What was that all about?"

Hinata shook her head. "I am not sure My Lady. But he seemed eager for you to get it. Maybe we should...?"

But Sakura had already ripped through the paper and was laying the shimmery green robe on the bed.

Instantly the smell of spices, hot cooking, flour, cooked shrimp, freshly turned soil, sweat hit her. It was extremely intoxicating. However, Hinata could smell something else as well underneath. This was not so nice. Heavy, perfumed, not to mention the smell of blood and... something else. But it was very evident. She looked at the princess. "Do you smell something?"

Sakura nodded. "Like pine, mint, grass, sweat, cherry blossoms, wool, and tomatoes. But also, I smell..." She sniffed again to be sure. "Blood, and something very perfumy."

"I smell the sweat, blood and perfumy thing too," Hinata replied, nodding, "But the rest- I smell things that are totally different. What do you think it is?"

Sakura turned her head towards the door distractedly. "Tenten-chan! Ino-chan! Could you come in here please?"

Ino and Tenten enterred, looking rather relaxed.

"What's that smell?" Ino asked. "It smells like ink, paper, silk, wool, blood, and like someone wearing way too many bath oils."

"No it doesn't!" Tenten argued. "The blood and perfume, yes but the rest smells like--" she sighed dreamily. "Like wood and mint and sweat and dirt and citrus! It smells like Neji-kun!" She smiled.

Sakura felt completely bewildered. None of the girls smelled the same things. What the Hell was going on?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke clenched his teeth angrily. The men around Sakura were paying her more attention than usual. It pissed him off incredibly. What the hell was going on? Worse, however, was him. He felt more drawn toward her than usual, far more, and it was driving him nuts. Her scent of cherries, cinnamon, strawberries, mint, grass, and wood were intensified and polluted his nostrils. He felt a sort of magnetic attraction to her that was multiplied ten times more than usual. It was driving him crazy. What the fuck was he doing so many feet away from her? He needed to be closer.

He pushed his way ahead towards her. She looked at him pleasently at first, but then slightly worried. He realized he must be practically slicing her open with his gaze, and he softened it slightly. He coughed awkwardly. "Sakura-dono, would you please honor me with the next dance?"

She smiled. "Of course, Sasuke-dono."

Sasuke bowed and walked away, feeling the glares of the men around her. He took his place near the floor and waited for her to do the same. The music started and they joined hands.

At first, Sasuke felt a little confused. Despite his total attraction towards her, there was also something that repelled him slightly. Something was not right. But then, he pulled her closer, breathed, and realized with immense shock exactlywhat it was.

He could smell his brother all over her.

He instantly flt sick to his stomach, but more than anything, he was enraged. He glared at her and tightened his grip. Sakura began to look slightly less comfortable, in fact she looked terrified, which only increased his anger. But he held her tight and close, determined not to let her get away. The dance ended, and he felt her start to move away, but he retained his hold on her hand. She looked at him questioningly, and he nodded angrily towards a door. She let him lead her away outside.

Sasuke fumed. She would not get away with this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi smiled. It seemedthe little concoction he had put on her robes had worked. Enough pheromones to attract Sasuke enough to drive him mad, but not enough to do the same for others. And his scent. Perfect to incite mistrust and jealousy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke let go of her hand when they got out there and walked over to the edge where the woods began, trying not look at her and figure out how to handle the situation. Sakura stayed where he had left her. She was horribly confused and frightened. What had happened? He was angry with her, that was obvious. But for what? Did he blame her for Haku's dissmissal?

"Sasue-kun I-"

He cut her off, turning to her, grabbing her, and pushing her against a tree. "What happened? What did he do?"

"Haku-san?" She asked innocently.

Sasuke was shocked. Did she think he was stupid? "No, I mean my brother. What did he do to you Sakura?"

He had never before said her name like that. Sakura stared at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke gaped at her. "How can you ask me that? His scent is all over you! Blood, perfume, sex!" He trembled with anger. "I know he did something with you, I want to know what it was."

Sakura trembled. "Nothing, I swear! He came in today after Haku-san left and gave me my robe and left! That's all, I swear! You can ask Hinata! Is that all you can smell?"

Sasuke stepped back, dumbfounded. "N-no. You smell like you, only more so. Like you doubled up on your natural scent."

Something in his brain clicked.

Without thinking, he pulled her further into the woods until he was sure they could not be disturbed. He turned to her. "What do you smell?"

"Umm... It's a mix of pine, mint, grass, sweat, cherry blossoms, wool, and tomatoes. Like you, actually. But then there is your brother's smell. Blood, perfume, sex..."

"I thought so," he muttered, "Take off your robe."

"What! Absolutely not!" She went red.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you wearing sufficient undergarments?"

"Y-yes."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. Now take off your robe. I promise I won't try anything."

Sakura looked at him for a second, judging him. But she sighed, took it off, and handed it to him. "Here."

Sasuke sniffed it. There it was. He then dropped it, leaned towards her. Sure enough, cherries, cinnamon, strawberries, mint, grass, and wood, only less intense, and without his brother's smell. He knew it.

He looked at her. "Pheramones, and my brother's smell. Someone has put it on this thing. That's why you've been getting all this attention."

It then dawmed on him. Neji had been right. The pheramones smelled exactly like Sakura to him. There was no doubt about it. He looked at Sakura's shocked face, it was aparant she realized it too. However, she obviously did not wish to mention it.

"B-but who would do this?"

Sasuke looked at the ground. "Someone who has access to pheramones and my brother, someone who wants to mess with my head. But who?"

"Really, children. is it that hard to figure out?"

Sasuke looked up. A tall, european man in a white robe with blue eyes and a pointed nose looked at them. He looked familiar, but Sasuke could not say he knew him. However, judging by Sakura running up and hugging him, she could.

"Father Damien!" She cried happily.

Sasuke gaped. He was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, so this is going to be a lot of fun. Crazy huh? Well this gets better and better. Just review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Pretty please? REVIEW!


	10. As Tears Go By

Chapter 10: As Tears Go By

Sasuke stood rooted to the spot, staring at Sakura and the Priest stupidly. No, not possible. The man was dead. He had seen his corpse, had seen his face. But there was no escaping that countenance. His mouth went dry.

"Damien-dono?" He asked. Sakura stopped hugging the man, and they both looked at him. Father Damien smiled. "You thought I was dead, didn't you?"

Sasuke nodded, eyes growing wider by the second.

"Well, I am afraid," the man said slowly, "That you were absolutely..." He made a pregnant pause.

"...Right."

Sakura looked down at the ground, shamefacedly. "It's true Sasuke, this is my father's soul we're speaking to. I don't know why he is visiting us, but he appeared to me first the other day before the parade. He said he could not tell me why he was here until we were together alone."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, then looked back at the spirit. "Then why... Why didn't you visit us when we were at the stream?"

Damien's lip curled. "I didn't want to interrupt. But anyways, I have you here now, and I must speak with you."

Sasuke nodded. "All right, why are you here?" He didn't know why he was believing this, but he was. Anyways, if this was a dream, he might as well see it through.

Damien looked at both children. "You are both in terrible peril."

Sakura snorted. Both men looked at her, shocked. She glanced at them both unapologetically. "Well, with all due respect, Father, we kind of realized something was going on when we smelled that thing," she said, gesturing towards the robe.

Damien sighed. "This is not some harmless prank. Someone is out to get both of you," he looked at Sasuke, "Particularly you, My Son."

Sasuke held his gaze. "I know my brother bears me ill will, but I have plans to prevent him from hurting me again."

Damien shook his head. "He knows, he knows everything, he predicts your every move and is using it against you."

Rage suddenly filled Sasuke's every nerve. "You know nothing," he spat, "And this is none of your business. You are not involved in this at all."

Damien sighed once more and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Suddenly, his anger cooled and he did not remove it. "I am afraid, My Boy, that you are heading into a trap, and that I am very much involved in these affairs."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since Sakura became involved in this, so did I. I am her guardian saint. And since," he glanced at Sakura, who looked back with adoration, "She has found her soul mate in you, I am yours as well. It is my duty to protect you both. Usually, I wouldn't help you by making contact, but this is so very serious that it is necessary."

Sakura spoke up. "So what? Itachi-dono wants us dead?"

Damien shook his head. "No, worse, he wants your souls to be wiped away, destroyed, he wants you both to live a shell of a life, and I am afraid," he looked at Sasuke, "He is progressing very well with it."

"So what? You're going to give us the power to kill him?" Sasuke asked hopefully. Father Damien shook his head.

"No, only God can grant power. However, I am here to give you a warning and some advice, and then, you are on your own."

Sakura hung her head once more. "Then you will not return."

Father Damien smiled, turned to her, and raised her hed by the chin to face her. "My Dearest, I will always be with you, and we will meet again, but you must be patient and good, for you are lucky I could even see you now."

Sakura nodded sadly. "Yes... Yes... I understand... But Father..."

Damien chuckled. "My Dear, you know I cannot answer that, even if I was permitted, I couldn't."

Sasuke was at a loss as to the subject of their conversation, something he was not fond of. "Fine then, Sir, tell us."

Father Damien looked at them both gravely. "My children, the dismissal of Haku-dono was a part of a plan to further your misery. King Itachi is now free to appoint anyone he chooses to your household. His choice is a man of great cruelty and no morals. He is to have great power over the both of you, but he is merely Itachi's puppet. Itachi knows of your mutual affection, and he seeks to encourage it," The priest looked at the teenagers' incredulous faces and sighed, "Yes, he wants to increase it and eventually use it against the both of you."

"What? How?" Sakura asked, not being able to stay silent.

"Think, My Child, that is something you are better at than anyone in this forsaken country, think! Itachi is in the position that could turn your feelings to torture! He is your fiance'e! He could marry you and send you away from Sasuke-kun forever, he could use you to taunt him, he could have you killed! All things that would drive you both mad! He could do none of that and still hurt you both! Sasuke-kun, look how you reacted from those pheremones and scent! If I had not made you realize what it was, what would you have done? What would happen when she bears your brother's child?"

Sasuke stared at the ground, his hands balled into fists. He hated being spoken to like this, but he knew the man or whatever he was was right. "Then," he said in a shaking whisper, "we will prevent the marriage."

Damien shook his head. "Itachi-dono knows of that too. He is meeting with Lord Hatake in barely an hour about settung spies in your households, which he will soon make joint households"

This time, Sasuke laughed. "Well, he'll find that impossible. The only way they can behired is if there is a potential threat unearthed that would halt the marriage, like a war or some kind discerning behavior by the bride."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, sounding slightly panicked. Sasuke looked at her, her eyes were wide, and she trembled.

"What?" He asked her. Shelookedat Father Damien, who nodded. Sasuke felt slightly bewildered, what did they know that he didn't?

"S-sasuke-k-kun, I don't think your jealousy was the only purpose of this trick."

Then it hit him. "Oh. Shit."

Father Damien coughed. "And that kidnapping was not exactly a crime plot."

_That's_ why Itachi's men rode so slow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata but her lip, and pushed her fingers together. Her father enterred the room, looking stern, as always. Hinata sighed and bowed. "My Lord."

The doors closed and they were alone. She smiled, jumped into her father's open arms, and kissed the smiling old man on the cheek. "Papa!"

Lord Hyuuga returned the embrace and set her down calmly. "My Dearest Girl," he said solemnly. Hinata frowned. Something was wrong, her father was usually so cheery during his rare visits. They sat down quietly and Hinata spoke.

"So, Papa, what is the reason for this unexpected visit?" She asked, trying her best to make her tone light and casual. But she felt slightly uncertain, something big was to happen, something she would not like.

Hiashi looked at her intently, like he wanted to implant the image of her in his memory forever. "I come on business regarding our family."

Still trying to act cheery, Hinata asked, "Oh, good, but before you go on, how is my sister?" She was not speaking like she usually did to him. Sure, he was one of the few people in front of whom she did not stutter, but still, she sounded wooden and fake, and he wasn't calling her on it.

Instead he said, "Your sister, a good place to start," he looked around for a second, looking uncomfortable. "Hinata, your sister has always been very social and extremely handsome, am I wrong?"

Hinata nodded. Hanabi was a beautiful girl of fifteen who had many admirers, Hinata, who was seventeen, was considere by manythe ill-favored child in everything but fortune and age. Their father, however, doted on both girls eqaully. But Hanabi was often being courted by many men and at a marriagable age. Most thought it ridiculous Hinata was not yet married, which made it impossible for Hanabi. Tradition dictated a younger sister could not be wed before the elder. This caused great anguish to everyone but Hinata, who feared matrimony and Hanabi, who was not bent on marriage. She had declared to Hinata before she had left the Hyuuga estate, that only the greatest love could make her marry, and since she had not found it yet, she felt no anger towards her elder sister. Hinata loved her sister dearly, and was heartbroken at their farewell. She still got letters from her, which told Hinata of the men who had bestowed their affections on her sister, which were many. But it had been a while since her last letter.

Hiashi continued. "Yet, despite her large amount of admirers and courters, she, like you, never had any inclination towards marriage."

Hinata nodded again. Where was this going?

"Until now."

Hinata was in mid-nod before realizing what he had said. Her jaw dropped.

"I know," said Papa, reading her espression, "But of late, she has recieved attentions from Lord Inuzuka Kiba, I believe you know him?"

Hinata could not be more shocked. She and Kiba-kun had played together with their friend Shino-kun as children. Hanabi had had a crush on Kiba when she was young.

"Well, he asked for her hand, and she accepted and I acccepted, however--"

"I must marry first," Hinata answered, looking away.

"Hinata, he is a good match for your sister, and they are extremely fond of one another. But Hanabi understands if you havn't found anyone. No one wishes to pressure you-"

"What kind of person should I marry?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata darling like I said-"

She cut him off. "What kind of person should I marry?" She repeated.

Lord Hyuuga sighed. "Like I said, no pressure, however, if you would wish to marry, there are certain requirements."

"Name them."

"Well, you are to carry on the name of Hyuuga. Of course, a lot of the responsibility of the preservation falls to your cousin, Neji-san. But you need to carry on the name as well. We are looking for someone of a slightly lower station who would not mind your children taking the name, a younger son, perhaps?A young man of fortune and knowledge of politics, someone educated. Truly, Hinata, almost any boy here at the estate would make a fine choice. It is not too trying a situation. I think you could find a man you love here quicly and easily, no? You could come out of this as happy as your sister," Papa said hopefully.

Hinata put on a small smile and looked at him. "Yes, yes, I supposeI could."

"There could be a young man here you could already be fond of, perhaps?"

Blue eyes and a full throated laugh filled her mind. "Yes, maybe."

"I mean, all he needs is to be an educatedgentleman, and he's eligible!"

Hinata's mind went blank. "Yes," she said hollowly. "That would be all he'd need."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi did not like missing banquets and parties. Not at all. Missing it on account of a business meeting with the young king was especially unenjoyable. But it was his duty, unfortunately, as much as he wished to be out there, watching the pretty ladies dance merrily.

Itachi stood before him, and Kakashi felt the familiar uneasiness that came with being in the boy's presence wash over him. He never trusted the boy. In fact, he suspected him of much, including causing his younger brother to change so much. And not only that. Somehow, somehow, Kakashi felt that there was more to the former king and queen's death than Itachi let on. The boy was cruel and heartless, that much Kakashi knew. He did not thnk any deed too despicable to not be worn on the hands of the man before him.

"What is the reason for your summons, Your Majesty?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable at calling him that. To him, Itachi was no king, especially not his.

Itachi looked at him with urgency and worry that was as fake as the painted faces of the geishas. "My Lord, I have concerns about my brother and my Dear Fiancee. I believe that there may be a bond between them that may discourage the success of my marriage to Princess Sakura."

"Itachi-dono, with all due respect, I do not believe that is the case. Your brother helped set the contract himself, and he is not a man to interfere with business, as you very well know." C_onsidering you study him like a child studies an ant hill._

Itachi held his gaze, his face frozen. "Perhaps, but as you know, women tend to change a man's person. On top of that, I have reports of them disappearing from the festival tonight after dancing together."

Lord Kakashi's visible eye widened. That was not like Sasuke. What the Hell? Perhaps Itachi was right. But if he was, why was he discussing this with him? Itachi never cared about other people's feelings. Many a time, Kakashi had had to ward of angry merchants who's daughters had been fiddled with by the young king. This was not the type of thing Itachi concerned himself with. What was he up to?

"All right," Kakashi said, "What do you suggest?"

Itachi glanced down at his fingertips. "Well, like you said, I could be wrong. I propose we merge their households together, move it to a remote locatioNAruto n under the care of a friend of mine, and set spies upon them. If I am right, we will seperate them and move the wedding date up. If I am wrong, we'll keep them together there. We need to seclude Sakura-dono for her training as Queen anyways, and Sasuke I think will need training as a senior officer. We'll have them put together like a happy little family, and I will live with them. But at first, we'll send them there together alone, just as a test, then I will join them."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You sure have this planned out well, My Lord, you must have spent a lot of time considering this."

Itachi's face did not show any reaction. "Let's just say I have been studying them considerably for a while, my suspicions are not exactly new."

Kakashi sighed. Despite his misgivings, Itachi was his king, and there was odd evidence. "All right, let's have them off about a fortnight after the festival, all right?"

Itachi grinned. "Very well, I will set the plans in motion."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto trembled in fear. Why did this always have to happen to him? Why?

He finally found someone he cares about, and now she's getting maried. Married. Why did that bother him so much? Her life would no longer be with him and the princess, but with some stupid nobleman! Would she even want him in her employ once she was married, or worse, would her husband send them away? They did not have any place to go!

Instantly, Naruto felt furious. Damn this world! Why on earth did it have to be this way? All he did was be born, and as a punishment, he had only two choices; sarve and be downtrodden and poor and have no means to help those you love, or give up your life to serve others who had done no more thn you had and had the power to destroy you on a mere whim!

But it was also the way she had no choice either. Hinata had it no better! Either destroy the happiness of her sister or destroy her own. Naruto fumed. Why couldn't they be allowed to be happy? It was not fair that they could not do what they wished.

There was also the thought of her being with someone else. It was a feeling that he was ashamed of, but nevertheless, he felt it most strongly. The worst part was, he knew she loved him, and he knew the feelings were mutual.

But he must resume a straight face, they were expecting their tea. How would he be able to do so when he saw her? But he cooled down and knocked on the door and enterred.

He bowed his head, determined not to look at Hinata. " Your tea, My Lord."

Her father sniffed. "Took you long enough. Set it down, serve us, and be gone. That tea better not be cold or I'll make sure you are punished!"

"Father... Please..." said Hinata's quiet voice. Naruto still did not look at her. Instead he saw her father's face soften as her words echoed, "Naruto-san is a special servant of mine, please be nice."

Lord Hyuuga sighed. "Very well. Serve us and be done, Naruto-san."

Naruto followed the directions and turned to leave. As he opened the door, he caught Hinata's eye. Apologies dripped from them in the form of diamond tears. Naruto rushed out, his ribs aching. The world was cruel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade of course, kept her word. Lit by Vinco's magic tear, they finally found their way out of the dark abyss and traveled far into remote mountains far from their kingdom. The place was uninhabited by humans, save for a small town a few miles away of where they settled and they were able to live in peace.

They built a lovely cottage in a tall tree over looking a vast field which they quickly turned into a farm, and they lived asMother and Sun.Tsunade, being a clever witch and business woman, hired several of the villagepeople to tend the fields. It became a good business, and helped to increase trade upon the mountain, and soon the impoverished little village became a successful market place. The people rejoiced, and Tsunade had been made the Mayor. Vinco grew to be a curiously strong man, despite his slight form and soft manner. But early on, he mastered an extreme amount of advanced techniques and jutsu, so much that Tsunade sent him away to a hidden town to be come a shinobi when he was sixteen.

It had been a heartfelt good bye, but Vinco rejoiced and loved his studies at the Village in the Mist. He flourished and quickly became an elite ninja in the village. After completing certain dangerous missions, he became famous and was hired by many Great Lords of several Lands. But when the boy was twenty-six, he left it all and went back to his home on the mountain.

When he returned, he had discovered a land transformed. The town now was a huge, successful town with a large population, and his new mother was Queen of it all. He returned to Tsunade, begging to return to the fields as a worker and live a simple life.

"Please, Mother," he begged her, "I wish to live amoung the people and work with the children."

"But son," argued Tsunade, "Your talents should never be wasted, it is not right for you to live such a secluded life. It would be all wrong for you and drive you mad."

Vinco was devastated. But Tsunade had a better idea.

"You shall go abroad to teach children the arts of the shinobi and bring back ninja to this land, so we may start our own Ninja Academy. You will bring honor to this land and train many men, and still work amoung those who are regular."

Vinco readily agreed, and was sent to The Land of Heat, where the King's son wished for his own son to be trained.

Little did Vinco know that the King of this land was his own father, and that the prince was his brother. But nevertheless, he did not, know and he went to serve his brother.

He taught and trained the young prince. The boy was a beauty, and horribly intelligent, but there was something to him that Vinco hated. The little boy had a horrible cold manner towards people that resembled his grandfather, The King. It disturbed him. However, his father had a beautiful and kind manner that pleased Vinco greatly, and he became great friends with the crowned prince.

The old king at the time was making war with neighboring countries, and was never home, and the kingdom was taken care of by the wise prince. However, the king eventually returned.

At a banquet, a few days following his return, his son happily introduced Vinco to the King. The second the King met eyes, they both knew. The shock was so great upon the old king, that he had a stroke instantly.

So in the end, it was his own spite and fear from his son that killed the King. However, before he died, a parcel of his spirit went into his grandson, and the boy's evil increased.

Vinco never came out and assumed the throne. He let his beloved brother become king, and spent his life raising his twosons.

Vinco returned back to Tsunade frequently, who had since started her own shinobi order herself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: MERRY CHRISMAKUH! I don't like how I wrote out that part of Haku's story, but I thought you might find it interesting. It's crucial to the plot. Also, I'm putting more into the NaruHina relationship. Please R& R. I want five reviews for this one!


	11. Bleed Like Me

Chapter 11: Bleed Like Me

Enter: Uchiha Itachi

This author is completely idiotic. Completely innaccurate and dense. I am afraid you all are handicapped by her misinterpretation of my character and actions. Though I believe it is not entirely her fault... maybe.

She has been crippled, unfortunately by her typical american impulse to declare me 'crazy' without knowing all the information about my situation. I was and am outraged, but now I will set the record for you all.

The story of Vinco as you well know, is actually Haku's story. Haku is Vinco. Vinco's story of course is edited and much of it is put into metaphor and vague description to conceal the rest of the tale, which I will now tell.

My father and Haku were brothers, yes that is true. But half brothers. Haku's mother killed herself. Now if you remember correctly, Haku's mother was the only true heir of the Fire Kingdom, which made Haku the rightful king over my father.

Like Haku said, he did not want the throne and loved my father and was thrilled when he was king. He is a threat no more to my throne and never revealed the truth. But this is not the end of the story.

My grandfather made my father, Prince Noji, marry his cousin. It was a repulsive act in my father's eyes to sire me, and he viewed me inbred, though he cared for his wife like a sister.

Now remember, Noji was Haku's half brother, his wife, Princess Motoko, was his cousin on his mother's side. Motoko and Haku fell in love, but never consumated it until Noji found out.

Noji was not outraged at all, in fact, it overjoyed him. This joy is the reason he had to die. He wanted another heir, but could not stand to have another incestual child. He told Haku, not knowing of their relation, to lie with his wife, and Noji would claim the child. This would be done in utmost secrecy, no one else would know.

Nine months later, when I was a child of four, Sasuke was born.

He is by birth, directly related to the original royal house and technically the true prince. By blood, only Haku is ahead of him as king and father. This also makes him not only my brother, but my cousin.

The prophecy said that Haku would wipe away the evil inhabiting the house and overcome his father's brood. He will do this. It will be done through Sasuke.

Or so he thinks.

Grandfather did put a little of himself into me, and that is a wondrous advantage. That's how I know so much.

There is Tsunade-san. She is completely real. She rules the land of the clouds. She knows Haku's true lineage, as well as Sasuke's. She has them under her protection, which is the reason I cannot kill them. But she can not expose their bloodline, for I have found a way to keep her quiet. Oh, you want to know how? Well, I am afraid I can not tell you. You see, this author does need you to discover some things later on in the story.

On the subject of Haku and Sasuke's power; on its own, that is terrifying. Two advanced bloodlines run through them, something only they have survived. Another reason that I spare their lives.

Sasuke's greatest power is his heart, as well as his greatest weakness. So this little princess is a great tool. I won't hurt her much, but I will hurt her enough to hurt him. I also would very much like to fuck her.

In the meantime, I'll watch and wait. Thank you for reading.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Enter: Sasuke

Neji-kun is gone. He is off with his darling little Tenten-chan. Both Sakura and I are missing someone again.

She sits across from me, her eyes fixed upon the outside zipping by. I am not looking at her, instead my head is down, my eyes on the scroll in my hand. But I know what she is doing. She has no choice really. In this little carriage, she can either look outside, look at the giant figure sitting against the front of the carriage, or look at me. The sight of him is unsettling, and looking at me could be interpreted as a gesture of affection.

She wants me to read this through again. Why? Yes, it is the story Haku told, but I fail to see why she thinks it so important. True, I am fond of the story, but her attentions toward it seem more than a comforting action. It is merely some myth. How does it concern me?

She isn't completely sure what it has to do with me exactly, she told me last night, but it does have a big impact on everything else. Father Damien told her it could mean everything. Even he doesn't know completely, there is that feeling, but the magic surrounding it blocks him from knowing what it is. And as Sakura pointed out, anything that powerfully protected must be of importance. She has a point, but it is useless if we can not figure the story out.

Haku said it was not only his story but everyone else's. Sure, Vinco could be him in a way, but the story does not go along well enough with his life, and besides, there is no proof. This story could be an old legend he found that he found useful, or the story of someone else. No, there is nothing in that story that is accurate.

She is upset, that I know. Father Damien has truly gone, we are forced to move and be put under surveillance, and Hinata might leave us soon. It is sad, and I do feel some pity for her, but mostly I'm pissed that these things had to happen to her. She does not deserve all this pain.

That last sentence was probably the most compassionate thing you've read so far in this story coming from me. Well, I really can't hold back inside my own mind, can I? I am truly fond of her, and despite this, I can still hold back because I hate her for it. I am using her, she knows it, and I am determined to keep her as a tool until Itachi is gone. Feelings can wait. I have revenge to take. She is willing to help me with it. She is willing to be a pawn. She loves me, and I think I will love her someday, perhaps. But until the dirt is swept away, I will not love.

There is a jolt, and the carriage stops. I look outside and shout. The wheelsare broken. All four. Weirdest fucking thing, they can not explain it. The big oaf jumps out of the carriage and begins to shout. Sakura winks at me and I understand. Damien. But why now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smiling face always brought the same feeling: sorrow. That handsome face, grinning in that crazed way, those blue eyes, golden spikes, that smooth skin. Those arms carrying that white bundle.

Yondaime.

They had been so happy, so content, so furfilled. Why did this have to happen? Oh well, she could not exactly dwell on the past, could she? She could only think of the future, if there was one. Damn Itachi. How could that little runtbe able to do this to her? She was the queen of clouds!

No, this was no time to become distracted. Haku had been dissmissed. Fucking Itachi. Well, at least now she had a good reason to be mad at him right now.

She had told Haku to get out, to take Sasuke and get out when she had learned of Itachi's deed. But no, he would not take his son from his true life. Now Itachi had sent him away from the boy. What had been the reason? Oh yes, Haku had been sneaking books to Itachi's betrothed. Typical of her boy to be so kind-hearted.

It was ridiculous, really. Haku had left his son at the mercy of that depraved sociopath and all he left was that innaccurate story. How was Sasuke ever going to assume his destiny now? She could not tell him. She could not even see him, thanks to Itachi.

But if she could, she would tell him everything, if she only got the chance. If only Itachi did not possess this hold on her. If only she had never fallen in love.

Now Haku was working at the palace, and most likely in shock and sorrow. She'd do anything to see him. But that could not happen for another two weeks when he returned for his visit. What would she do until then? She needed a miracle.

But miracles did not happen for her anymore. She needed to stop believing that it was still forty years ago, when everything happened by luck and magic. Now her powers were merely for maintaining her country's limited stability. That was why she lived. It was the only thing keeping her from killing herself. No, she had no heir other than her son. And he would not be returnedto her until Itachi was dead, Sasuke was king,or no longer a threat. Her husband was dead, and she was too old to bear any more children. The only way to help her people was to live. That was all she had, but she could not leave her country in disarray over inheritance. Wars would break out if she died without an heir.

She looked out the open doorway that lead to her balcony and sighed. She needed some fresh air and adventure to clear her mind. "Shizune-chan!" She called. The Kunoichi answered the summons instantly. "Yes, Tsunade-dono?"

"Bring me my special robe and basket, I wish to go into town."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is no good."

Sakura sighed as she watched the new caretaker, Zabuza, strain to fix the wheels. It was no use. Damien would not let them be repaired until whatever needed to be done was done. And by the way the wind was blowing downhill, it looked like he wanted someone to go down into the village.

"Perhaps," she said softly, "It would be best if-"

"Princess!" Zabuza said sharply. "Do not concern yourself in these types of matters, they are unfit for your words."

"Meaning what, Zabuza-san?" Sasuke asked sharply, eyeing him with dislike.

"A woman trying to help in repairs always produces the opposite effect, surely you know that, Your Higness?"

"No, I do not. Sakura-san, please tell us what you were going to say."

"I think it best that we send someone down to the village for help."

Zabuza rolled his eyes. "With all do respect, Your Highness, what help could they give us? We can fix this."

"You may have a spare wheel," Sasuke replied sharply, "But you do not have four. I agree."

Zabuza huffed, defeated. "Fine I'll send a couple guards down there."

A heavy pressure bore down on Sakura's chest. "No!" She cried involuntarily. They all looked at her.

"I mean... There might be robbers there. They will notice royal guards in a second and will follow them up here and kill us all!" She cried, trying her best to sound like a stupid, paranoid little girl.

"Your Highness, we are trained well to protect you-"

"No," she insisted stubbornly, "We will have someone else go."

"Who do you suggest, Your Highness?"

She looked around at the large party, begging for a sign. Who was it that needed to go there? She waited and begged for guidance. None came.

"I-I w-will g-go," said a trembling voice, "if I wear a p-peasent robe and take N-naruto-san with me, there should b-be no d-danger."

Taking it as a sign, Sakura smiled. "Very well Hinata-chan, go with Naruto-san to the village. If you are not back in three hours, we will send for help." She turned to an enraged Zabuza. "Does that satisfy you, Zabuza-san?"

"Sakura-dono, it is not your place to issue orders under my command." He hissed, looking her in the eye threateningly. Sakura stared back defiantly.

"Zabuza-san, I am to be your ruling monarch, your queen, do not question my authority."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed. "You are not my Queen yet, Your Highness, and in any case, you are a woman and you are placed under my command, my authority is backed by the Uchiha Royal Family, and only they can command me."

"Then I suppose this is the part where I cut in."

Zabuza turned to Sasuke, looking deadly. "Your Highness, please consider the princess's circumstances that make her incapable-"

"The only circumstances that you have mentioned so far is the fact she does not have the authority of the Uchiha royal family and that she is a woman. Gender has absolutely nothing to do with leadership skills or intelligence, Zabuza-san, as history and our location proves."

Zabuza's eyes became pinpricks. "Oh really, how so?"

Sasuke stared at him stonily. "You have no doubt heard of the great Queen Elizabeth I of England? And may I remind you that this country we are in is new, starting out only as a mountain town until its current Queen took control."

Zabuza stepped back. "That may be so, but she still is not an Uchiha, nor is she granted any authority by the royal family."

Sasuke wave his hand. "Then as Prince of Fire, Junior Prime Minister of The Council, and Parliament Minister, I grant Princess Sakura authority over you and your men."

Zabuza smirked. "You seem rather affectionate, Lord Uchiha. You are awful quick to take her side, why is that?"

Sasuke smirked back, "The Princess's feelings and honor are no concern of mine, I just despise you. Hinata-san, go down with Naruto."

"Y-yes, Your Highness," Hinata said, backing away as Zabuza stared at Sasuke with a deep loathing and shock.

Sakura looked around timidly. What had just happened? She was in charge of Zabuza now? Good God, this was confusing. She just wanted to go sit down and think for a while, she was feeling rather sick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade smiled as she passed unnoticed through the crowds. It was a beautiful day, and she felt so free in this disguise. No one recognized their queen in this coarse wool. She was just another woman doing her shopping. Nothing could ruin this day. Thoughts of her painful past were impossible when there were so many distractions in the marketplace. Here it was possible to have a chicken fall on your head, or some sweet-talking guy to try and charm and fondle you, or for you to find a stray cat on the road.

Tsunade had taken in a huge amount of stray cats to the Castle. They were always everywhere, and a wonderful amusement. But now, she could not wait for something odd to happen to her here.

Boom!

It happened.

Tsunade was suddenly lying on her back in the mud, basket spilled, and everybody, including herself, laughing.

"I'm sorry Miss!" An anxious voice said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up roughly.

"It is qui-" Tsunade started to say before the boy had handed her her basket and run off in a hurry.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and started walking again. Odd boy. But nice looking--------

Tsunade froze and turned back around. She could see the back of his head hurrying through the crowd. No. It could not be.

Before she knew it, she was running after him. A fast runner and talented witch, she was soon only a short distance away, close enough to follow him into the forest.

Two young men were standing over a young girl curled up on the ground and kicking her. The girl screamed and cried.

"Hey You!" The boy who knocked Tsunade down yelled out to them. "Leave my friend alone!"

"What are you going to do about it if we don't?" One of the men challenged. The boy growled and rantowards them. The two men were three times his size, he didn't have a chance.

Tsunade closed her eyes, said a couple of choice words, and instantly, the men were on their backs.

The boy stopped short and looked down at them confused for a second. He bent down to the girl and helped her up. "Are you all right, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes." She stammered before seeing Tsunade standing there. "Wh-who are you?"

Tsunade smiled. "My name is Tsunade. I was knocked down by your companion there, and followed him here."

"You knocked them out?" The boy asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Magic. Boy, you look rather familiar. What is your name?"

His blue eyes widened, and Tsunade's heart soared. "Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my Mistress, Lady Hyuuga Hinata."

_Naruto._ "Naruto," she said calmly, "That is a nice name. Who are your parents?"

Naruto's left eyebrow shot up. "My parents are dead, but I was adopted. They found me by the side of the road when I was a baby. Why do you want to know so much, anyways?"

Tsunade thrusted her hand out, and a jet of dark blew light shot out at him. It flew towards him, but suddenly dissolved right in front of him.

Tsunade started to cry. "That's why."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, I think this should clear a few things up. Rather revealing, huh? It makes things rather deliciously interesting. Is it still as complicated? Yeah, still complicated, but I think it all becomes clear. I just love that idea of Itachi and Sasuke being both brothers and cousins, it's kind of gross, but in reality, the circumstances are not. I've already written two endings for this story, one happy, one sad. I also would really really like some more reviews. Oh, and Tainted Angels will be updated soon, and Heart Shaped Box will be finished. Also my new story is coming along great. I am thrilled. Anyways, love you all.


	12. I Keep a Gun on the Book You Gave Me

AN: Sorry you had to wait so long for an update. I promise this will be worth it.

Chapter 12: I Keep a Gun on the Book You Gave Me

Sasuke looked around nervously before ducking behind a large tree. Once sure he was unseen, he plunged his hands into his robes and pulled it out. His eyes flashed at the sight of the revolver and he pursed his lips. No more screwing around, it was time to take this into action.

_Kakashi had been very firm with him when he called Sasuke into his conference room. Very secretive, very concerned, very agitated. It shook Sasuke to see his mentor in such a state. Nothing broke that barrier. Kakashi was almost as thick-skinned as Sasuke when it came to showing weakness. But now, he was sweating._

_"Sasuke-kun," he said nervously, a vein pulsing. Like Neji, he was also permitted to address Sasuke so informally when no one was around. But it did not seem to lessen the mood that had settled in the room. "I must speak with you about your journey with the Princess. This subject is of upmost importance and confidence, if anyone knows of this, we will all be in extreme danger, do you understand?"_

_Sasuke nodded and placed his right hand upon his friend's shoulder. "You have my word."_

_Kakashi sighed. "This decision of your brother's, and it is your brother's decision, trust me; this decision is one that is used to exploit your relationship with the princess. And do not deny anything, we have evidence of relations between you both that exceeds that of propriety. So does Itachi-dono, and this journey is his way of using that. It is dangerous, I fear he means you and Sakura harm, and that can not happen, do you understand?"_

_Sasuke nodded. This he knew already, he had seen through it immediately, but he had not been aware of Kakashi being wise to it as well. Well, that was an ignorant miscalculation. Kakashi knew everything, Sasuke should have remembered that. How foolish of him._

_"I realize this, and I apologize for any conduct that could have caused this. But what is done is done. I will do what I can to protect myself and the lady. But I am not sure how. I beg your guidance."_

_Kakashi looked down at his lap. "Sasuke, you have been a son to me, there is no question as to that. I would do anything to protect you and your loved ones. I have failed before, but I will not fail you again. But there is so little I can do at this point. and what I can do intensely risky and goes against all I have known my entire life. Sasuke, this is not your fault. You have bottled yourself up so much your entire life that this occurance with Sakura could not be avoided. You could not completely resist, it was impossible, I understand that, nor will you be able to from this point on. But you must understand that anything that might be noticed by anyone is all your brother needs to destroy your life, as well as Her Highness's. This order for your removal is a tactic to make this harder. Living in closer quarters in a secluded area is supposed to help them catch you at it and make it harder for you to resist. Itachi will have spies everywhere, as well as things set up to trick you, so you must be wary. There will also be attacks and incidents put a harder strain on all of you by actions of others."_

_"What do you suggest?" Sasuke hissed tensely. He hated to admit, but any threat towards Sakura made him outraged. Itachi took all from him, why must he take this too?_

_"As Prince and High Minister, you have power to regulate things and take actions. You are allowed to eliminate everything you see as a threat that is not something by order of the king. Itachi can not afford to be connected with anything that may threaten you or Her Highness. But he will try to stop you in other ways, ways that would endanger the Princess. He does not truly care about her, she is a pawn to get to you. You are his target, why, I do not know, but he will stop at nothing to destroy you. These words I speak to you are treason, treason against my country. The country I would never think to betray, but they are the truth, the truth that will ultimately save your life. And what I will do now is the worst treason of all."_

_Kakashi slipped his hands into his robes and pulled out a leather belt with three pockets and two holster containing two silver handguns._

_"You will wear this under all of your robes. These are your weapons against all harm that may come to either you, one of your servants, or Her Highness. And in time, these may be your life line. You will protect everything you have with this. Sleep with it under your pillow, take no chances. These bullets, may be your ticket to whatever it is you need to be safe. But keep them secret, do not let anyone know of them. Do not use them freely, conserve it all. Do you understand?"_

_Sasuke picked up the belt, slipped it under his robes, and fastened it. It was uncomfortable, but he could live with it. It was odd doing this, but he knew it was crucial. "Thank you, Kakashi-san, you are truly a good friend."_

_"Sasuke, I am not done."_

_Sasuke obediantly nodded his head. "Go on."_

_"They are not both for you. You will give one to Sakura to hide, give her some knives as well. She will need to protect herself as well when you are not around, as seldom an occurance as that may be. Teach her to use it as well."_

_Sasuke's left eyebrow was raised, and he almost chuckled at the thought of Sakura with a gun. It was a momentary thought, but it made him feel slightly less terrified. But other matters were at hand. "But where will she carry it if she has no belt."_

_The creases in Kakashi's mask deepened for a split second. Sasuke could tell he was holding back a laugh. "I forgot how little you know about women. Here is a secret, my young friend, one that you will learn in time first-hand. Though men may be the ruling gender, it is the women who are the heart of intelligence, despite some of their behaviour. Do not be fooled, they are much cleverer then we are, and much stronger. Behind every great man, including myself, there is a greater woman. That is how Sakura will be a great weapon against your brother in time. He has no woman. Furthermore, here is another secret, one you will also come to know firsthand in time. Under there robes, ladies wear layers upon layers of cloth and straps and ties and such. Hiding and carrying a gun will be a piece of cake for our little Princess."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. This was news. Sasuke had always been the more dominant when they spoke, he was always the one who took action, how could it be possible that Sakura could really be that much stronger than him? And then it hit him. She was the leading source of all his decisions, she was the only person to ever have a hand in the actions he took or the decisions he made, and she was the only woman he had ever been so close to. And then, there was that other day when she said she was cold, and without thinking, he put his cloak over her shoulders, even though he was a little cold as well. Holy. Gods. How had he not noticed this? And why wasn't he angry about it?_

_"Right, of course," he answered disbelievingly. Kakashi's mask creased again. Sasuke was slightly incensed by the knowing look in his eye. "What else do you counsel me to do?"_

_"One last thing. Make sure both of you have at least one other person you can trust, one of your servants. Both of you should take one aside and talk to them, and try to make sure they are truly brave and loyal. We do not need more information being leaked to the King, understand?"_

_Sasuke nodded. This was a problem, Neji was gone, after all._

Naruto had proved to be a good choice, even though now he was gone with Hyuuga Hinata to the Cloud City. But now, Sakura would need her revolver. It was his real reason for ducking back here so discreetly, he knew it would not take her long to notice his absence and figure out where he had gone. All she need was a good excuse for her absence, but how long would that take? It needed to be one that would make sure no one realized he was gone too. But how? Oh dear, she would not be able to come.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke jumped and looked to his side where Sakura stood anxiously, her green eyes wide. He smirked, not wanting her to realize she had taken him by surprise.

"How did you get away?" He asked her, the gun at his side, partially concealed.

She smiled shyly. "The men decided to drink, and I threw a fit about them doing that, but they laughed at me. I carried on for several minutes as they quickly drank themselves stupid and then finally stamped my foot and said I was going to look for you so you could put a stop to it."

She really was brilliant. Kakashi had been right.

He choked back a laugh. "And nobody realized anything?"

She shook her head. "No, all the men were smashed, and all the women were cheering me on to get them out of the guard's grasps. No one thinks anything of it. Save for me being a spoiled little princess."

"Hm. Good." He answered, looking down. "Sakura-chan, this is really important, ok? Listen, Kakashi-sensei and Father Damien together say you are in danger. Kakashi gave me some tools to keep you safe but he also wants you to keep some on you when I am not around to protect you. Sakura, he gave me this," he showed her the gun.

Sakura grabbed it. "A revolver? Not really something I am used to using. But it will have to do. I don't like guns very much to tell you the truth, but it is compact enough for me to hide it in my linen."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Excuse me? What happened to the pious little Princess I knew? The timid, peaceful girl who never wanted anyone to see hurt? I can't believe Father Damien taught you how to use guns, much less hide them."

She smiled and blushed. "He didn't."

"Then who?"

She sighed and leaned against a tree. "My Father, the King of Konoha, was very into all things western, including their technology andweaponry. He also began to notice me more around my tenth birthday and called me into hischambers. It was really weird, because I had probablysaid a total of ten words to him my entire life. But he gave me a very important lesson. The most important thing I would ever have is my virtue, and that could not be taken from me until I was married. After all, no one wants a rape victim for a wife, especially kings. So, he taught me about guns and how to use and store them to protect myself. In fact, all the way to Lord Hatake's estate, I had a six-shooter hidden in my stocking. But Father Damien made me get rid of it. This is bigger than a six-shooter though."

Sasuke stepped back. "Very well then," he said breathlessly. "Then instruction is unnecessary, I suppose."

She smiled. "Yes,well, I will needto store this in my corset, so do you mind turning around. Virtue, remember? We are not married yet."

"Right," he replied quickly, spinning around. He heard the sound of fabric falling and snaps and such for several seconds until Sakura said hecould look. He turned around and marveled at it. She stood before himlooking exactly as she did before, only no revolver was in her hand.

"Good," he said in a curt voice, not trying to show his surprise. "Excellent. Well, then, let's go reprimand those drunken guards of ours."

They stomped back to the campground,making outraged faces, which quickly fell when they saw what was before them.

Several new guards in bright uniforms andhorses stood before them, they fellinto bows before the two, and awoman in a regal robe came forward.

"Greetings, Prince of Fire and Princess of Konoha. I am Lady Anko, top advisor to Her Highness, the Queen of the Cloud Land, Tsunade.She was alertedof your distress and welcomes you to stay the night in her palaceand dine withher.We will make sure everything and everyone in your party is well taken care of and will send you on your way tomorrow with your carriagerepaired."

Sasuke just stared in shock. What was going on? He glanced at Sakura, and his jaw nearly dropped as he saw her step forward to shake Lady Anko's hand.

"Anko-dono, your Queen flatters us with her hospitality, we are delighted to accept her invitation. She has our grattude."

The Lady smiled. "You are very welcome, Your Highness, please, we will escort the both of you to the palace immediately while our men work with yours to take care of the rest of your party."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt amazed at the turn of events. That last statement was such a, well, an understatement that it makes me want to cry. Naruto, that slave boy Naruto, who Hinata had bought, was sitting next to this beautiful, elegant woman in a fine set of robes, grinning.

He was the Hokage's son. Not possible. Her mouth was dry, her head was spinning, she felt so overcome it was beyond words. But sheaccepted it, the resemblance was their. Besides, Naruto did technically belong to Hinata, and Hinata had agreed, so then, technically, Naruto was now a prince. But how was this possible? What about Konohamaru?

She should have known they were not real brothers. After all, they looked nothing alike. But still, they were so compact and perfect together, it was almost unthinkable to dispute their claim. And now, Queen Call-Me-Tsunade-san wanted to express her gratitude at returning her son.

Sasuke was agitated and uncomfortable, Sakura could tell. She wanted terribly to put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him, but that would be awful ettiquite. He truly was not showing anything anyone could interpret as more than aloof stony silence, but Sakura could tell he was as, if not more, shocked by this as she was. He needed her right now.

"And Your Highness, Sakura-dono, I want to talk to you privately after this banquet."

Huh? She looked up at Tsunade-san in surprise. "I beg your pardon, what did you say?"

Tsunade grinned deeper than normally. "I merely expressed the wish to talk to you after we are done eating, if that is agreeable to you?"

"Of course, Tsunade-san," she replied excitedly. Now what?

They finished eating quickly, and Sakura followed Tsunade down several halls until they reached a dark room. They were completely alone, Sakura could tell. But it was unnerving. Tsunade clapped her hand and soft, dimlight filled the room, just enough to see the two silk cushions on the floor and the small table between them. On the table was a basin of water.

"Sit," Tsunade said, ushering the young woman in. Sakura sat, feeling nervous as Tsunade sat down, facing her.

"Your Highness, you have no idea of how grateful I am for you returning my son to me. I understand it was not truly your intention, but you did it nonetheless. And now that you have, I can show you what you need to see."

"What is it you mean, Tsunade-san?" Sakura asked., staring at the basin.

"I know of your circumstances in life child, you know me from Haku's story. I am his foster mother. I know of his and his son's claims and I know of you, the Prince, and the King. Until now, I could not act upon it, but now I can finally aid you and your lover in your quest. I am to show you your futures."

"Our futures?" Sakura asked, now staring up at the blonde woman in awe, "How?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No darling, you misunderstand, not the futures of you and Sasuke-kun, I am your futures, and your futures alone."

"What do you mean by 'my futures?'" Sakura asked shrewdly.

Tsunade gestured dramatically. "At this point, you face three outcomes of your fate, My Dear. One is of you and Sasuke succeeding, One is of if Itachi eventually gets his way while sparing your life, and one is of you dying and Itachi succeeding. That one you can visualize on your own. But the first two are ones I will show you. They are just glimpses you must understand, and both can come true. They will not tell you everything, but they do show you your options. I believe you need to see them to better understand the extent of change that will be brought upon your life. Neither has been determined yet, because time can not be told specifically, it changes too much. But it can show us possibilities. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes I do."

"Now, do you want to see Itachi's triumph first, or yours?"

Sakura gulped. "I do not want to be left with Itachi's, so I will pick his first and then see my own."

Tsunade smiled sadly. "Very well, but I warn you, it is bleak and rattling, so brace yourself."

Sakura clenched her teeth and looked down into the basin. Suddenly, the world swirled around her. She spun rapidly and fell brightly until finally she landed in a cold dark room.

"Tsunade?" She called. But she was gone. Panicked, Sakura looked around the room. It was huge, dark, and cold. Rich curtains cover the windows, a great bed lay in the corner. A figure sat on the edge of it, huddled over and shaking.

"Hello?" Sakura called to her. But no answer. There was a crash, and Sakura looked down to see Tsunade lying spreadeagled on the floor. The Cloud Queen straightened up and looked at Sakura, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I am rather clumsy when it comes to these things. No one here can hear, see, smell, or feel us. It is no use calling to them. Now watch." Tsunade pointed to the figure.

The figure stood up shakily and turned around. She was wearing expensive silk robes that hung from her frail form so loosely it was pathetic. Her face looked like it had once been beautiful, but sorrow and pain had aged it horribly. Her eyes squinted and her red lips were pursed. She looked like a young woman who had grown old overnight. Her hair was thin and a very pale pink. Sakura gasped and she felt Tsunade grab her shoulder.

"Yes, my dear, that is you, I am afraid," Tsunade said to her. Sakura just stared at herself in mortification as her future self walked toward the opposite wallto a wardrobe and opened it, revealing several dresses. A door opened and two guards enterred.

"Your Majesty, Lady Nara Ino requests an audience."

"L-let h-her i-in." The olderSakura stammered in a choking, weak voice.

Ino enterred, looking twenty years younger, and her stomach large and round. The two women sat down on the bed.

"Y-yesI-Ino, I-I a-am h-happy t-to s-see y-you s-so h-healthy. H-how i-isth-the baby?" Older Sakura asked, laying a hand on Ino's stomach.

Ino smirked. "Fine, of course you know that, You've been pregnant constantly since your marriage. You know enough to know it's healthy. I believe you've also given your judgement to the other women who carry your husband's children."

Older Sakura shook. "W-well, i-it -i-isn't th-their f-fault. I-Itachi u-uses th-them. I-I d-do wh-what I-I c-can."

Ino cackled. "You stutter worse than Hinata did!"

Older Sakura's eyes clouded over. "Don't talk about her," she said firmly.

"Well, I can understand why that bothers you, after all, she did die trying to save your first son, too bad it was in vain. And pregnant too. But I won't say another word on the matter." Ino replied, rubbing her belly.

"Do you want to leave," Tsunade whispered into the younger Sakura's ear. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I need to see Sasuke," she replied as she watched herself begin to scream and hurl things at Ino as the pregnant woman ran to the door in fear.

"Well, here he comes, brace yourself," Tsunade whispered as the door opened once more.

In hobbled a thin, sicklyyoung man, but the resemblance was unmistakable. The black hair, the strong jaw, the piercing eyes. Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke walk in, carrying some linen. He was a broken man, anyone could see, he mumbled to himself as he walked, shaking his head in a random, maniacal way until he looked up to see Older Sakura standing before him with tears running down her face.

Older Sakura held out her hand and took the linen from Sasuke. She set it down on the bed and sat down next to it. Sasuke hobbled forward and sat down on her lap, his arms around her and his head in her shoulder. Sobs filled the room. Older Sakura spoke.

"When they killed our son, they killed us both. And now you're just a memory, but I love you. I love yo. I love you. I---"

Older Sakura's eyes bugged out and she gasped and wheezed. Sasuke stood up frantically, covered in blood. In his hand, he held a bloody kunai knife. He screamed at the sight of Sakura bleeding their and collasped on the floor, screaming and crying.

"No more-" Younger Sakura whispered. Tsunade clapped her hands and instantly they were back in the old room.

Sakura fell back, tears running down her face. "Oh God." She cried out, sobbing, "Oh God!"

"You don't die from that wound. Itachi wanted to get rid of you so he could marry someone else, so he used Sasuke. Sasuke's mind was addled and he was senseless. Itachi convinced him that you were him and gave him a knife. But somewhere in his shattered mind, Sasuke realized who you really were and purposely stabbed you so you would not die. But Itachi had him executed the next day. I do not know how you die."

Sakura shakingly sat up. "Now I want to see what happens if we win, I can not be left with that image."

The swirling and spining began again, and both Tsunade and Sakura were instantly in a large field. A large house was a few yards to their right. Busy looking people hurried in and out as a carriage made its way toward the building. Tsunade pulled Sakura towards the house, smiling. The carriage stopped at the entrance of the house and a youngboy got out.

He looked exactly like Sasuke in every way, but Sakura could tell it was not her lover. He was younger than the Sasuke she knew, and after all this did take place in the future. Not too mention his jaw was less pronouncedThree women ran out to him from the house and kissed him. Two had black hair, and were about nine and six. The third, however, was about thirty-five, with pink hair that was long and in a braid that went down her back. She wore a simple blue dress, identical to the two girls with her.

"Neji!" The youngest girl said as the boy swung her up into a large bear hug. "Did you bring me back anything nice from the capital?"

The boy grinned. "Yes I did! Daddy and I both have nice things for you and your sisters, but we have to wait for Daddy." He turned to the obviously future Sakura. "Hello, Mother, how have you been," asked Neji, kissing her on the cheek.

The older Sakura grinned warmly at her son. "Very well, thank you, busy of course, with these two and the twins. The twins are in the woods, by the way, probably at the pond doing who-knows-what. Where is your father?"

"I am here," said a familiar, cold voice. An older Sasuke stepped out of the carriage, wearing black pants and a white shirt. He held a bag in his left hand. He smiled slightly at his family and kissed the future Sakura before turning to the older little girl and hugging her.

"Ai, Darling, how are you doing?" He asked her in a formal way, save for the hint of warmth that barely echoed from his lips.

"Very well, Father," Ai answered, sounding exactly like her father, and hugging him the same way. She looked exactly like him, even more than her brother. She kissed his face lightly. "How was your time at the capital?"

"Excellent," he said as he stood up to plant a kiss on his younger daughter's cheek. "And Yoko, how about you?" His tone was slightly more playful with her.

"Great Daddy!" She cried, smiling broadly, exposing the absence of her two front teeth. Sasuke reached up and held her chin to get a better look.

"Well, look at that, you lost the other one, when?"

"Yesterday," she bragged. "Did you bring us something nice from the capital?"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course." He handed his son the bag and patted the little one's cheek. "You let Neji bring you inside and he will give them to you, but now Mommy and Daddy want to be alone, ok?"

"Ok!" They all cried as they bounded into the house. Alone finally, Sasuke turned to his wife once more. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck.

"I missed you," he said, massaging her back. "This was the first time I've been away for so long. I hate it. When can you come back with Neji and I?"

"Always to business," Sakura giggled, "That's you in a nutshell. We can leave in a week when I am sure Ryoko no longer has any trace of that cold. I promise."

"Good," replied Sasuke before lifting her up, "Because I want you around." He carried her around the edge of the houseand down a long path until he came tothe desired. "Now to catch up," he said, stepping through the doorway. Sakura's giggles could be heards miles away.

Younger Sakura smiled, and a tear ran down her face, only this was a happy one. Their children were beautiful, their life was beautiful. She couldn't lose that. No, she would not.

"I understand now," she said to Tsunade. "We can go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Long assed chapter. Now I am begging you guys to review PLEASE!


	13. It Isn't That Much Fun

Chapter Thirteen: It Isn't that Much Fun

Sasuke was not calm, or, in all honesty, his own version of calm. He had not been for two weeks. Not since they left Tsunade's village and come here. No, he was constantly tense, a feeling that was now becoming both painful, as well as second nature to him. This sort of thing was not unfamiliar to him. All his life, he had picked up things that were painful and made them a part of him. This was just one more to add to the list. He considered this with what was almost humor, a comfort as well as a cruelty to himself. He was typically self-destructive, he realized that. As much as he liked to ignore or prevent it, that had been something he had been doing as long as he could remember.

It was not like there were that many resources at his disposal to keep him from destroying himself. Even now, Sakura seemed to avoid him, whether in anger or shame or fear or whatever it was, but it was not helping. But then again, technically it was, since no suspicions could be aroused by this behaviour. But there was a sense of hostility radiating from her, one he tried very hard to ignore. As much as he tried not to admit it to himself, it hurt. But like everything else that hurt him, Sasuke took the approach of pretending it did not exist. The unfortunate part about this was it was making things worse. It seemed there was something trying to play a nasty trick on him, and there was no way to outwit it. Neji would have said it was fate. For once his friend's words did not comfort him and instead acqured the opposite effect. Luckily enough, Sasuke was far too stubborn to give into that sort of intrusion. Though it would be easier if he was not sitting on his bed alone in the dark, turning the revolver over and over in his hands, the moonlight reflecting off the cool metal in a doomed, mournful way. Yes, he felt cold, there was that as well. He seemed to be facing his own death in that room. It instantly occurred to him perhaps right now that would not be such a bad thing. Revenge seemed not to matter at that second. He had lost it all. How was he supposed to get at Itachi now? He had no guidance, no comfort. He at least had that back at the compound. The gun was the only thing he had at his disposal, and what use did a gun have when your victim is too far out of range? Even Sakura seemed to have abandoned him, and if she had, then it seemed nothing else would bother to stay.

He stared down the shaft of the gun and smiled softly for the first time in years, a motion that was foriegn feeling. Well, that was one more thing to comfort him, at least he could greet death with a smile.

A warm gentle breeze hit his ear. He started, dropping the pistol and swearing. "Holy Shi---"

A soft hand covered his mouth, cutting him off. "Shhhh," said a voice, "They will hear."

Green eyes glittered, accentuated by the tears that gathered at the bottoms.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered in a final sort of way.

A swiping sound was uttered and a soft light flled the room with a rosy glow. Sakura's frail form was illuminated as she stood shakily, holding a small lantern. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of her, she wore nothing more than a white sleeveless shift, cut low and the skirt high for the summer weather. Sasuke felt himself tense up even more, something he had thought impossible, his breath became short, and instantly he was hit by a sensation of indignation. What was she trying to do? Get them killed? There was only one reason he could think of as to why she would show up in his bedchamber late at night dressed like that. One that he thought as very unwise but very much more appealing.

"Sakura," he whispered again, this time slightly less calm, "What are you doing?"

"Sasuke," she replied, setting the lamp down. She calmly got on her knees before him and clasped his cold hands in hers, "Sasuke, please," she said again, sounding desperate, "Stop this."

"Stop what?" Sasuke said, knowing the answer.

"Stop destroying yourself," she prompted him, looking rather desperate.

Sasuke suddenly found himself in a worse situation than the one before. Obviously it was possible. The knot in his chest tightened. He had finally come to grips with the compassion he felt towards her, and he wanted nothing less than to display contradicting emotions toward her. He wanted so desperately to deny it, but that was not an option. After all, she had just caught him with a gun to his head. But at the same time, he could not bring himself to give in to her and tell her what was plaguing him. He had to resist. Unfortunately, that left no other option than a cold rebuttal. He held his breath and pushed her away.

"It is none of your concern," He said to her, glaring down at her in that submissive position. Her eyes grew wide, and Sasuke knew he would not be able to stand her tears. So he turned away and walked over to the windowsill. "Mind your own business, Woman. Stop plaguing me with your empty, idle words and leave me be!"

His fear of hearing her cry or leave him proved to be in vain. With strength Sasuke was not aware the girl possessed, Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders to face her, her nose an inch from his. He could feel her breath on his face, and his eyes focussed on her lips, not able to summon up the nerve to make eye contact as she spoke.

"Never," she spat, "Speak to me with such disrespect again, you pathetic little boy. You are so selfish, do you know nothing? Whether we like it or not, our fates are bound together. I have seen what futures lie ahead of us. I can not even describe the horror of what may come to pass. You are lucky not to have seen such a thing, you were spared, but I was not. Your blatent disregard for the future wll destroy both of us if you continue with this, don't you see? I will not see myself wither away because of you, I will not see you wither away because of you."

His blood ran cold, even the tears he held back seemed like they may be cried as ice. But he could not give in. "Pah," he said, pushing her away, "I care nothing for that, you stupid girl. I care nothing for you. If I die now, I leave nothing behind that I care about."

"Well then," she said, picking up the gun and holding it out to him, "If that is true, then do me this service at least, kill me before you kill yourself, for the life I have foreseen is worse than death."

He pushed her hand away. "I will not go with innocent blood on my hands."

"Oh?" She said, "Then what of yours?"

"I am not innocent," he shot back.

Sakura laughed and pulled the nozzle to face her head, "Well then, I suppose I could kill myself, then you could could kill yourself. If we are going to die I insist on going first."

Sasuke snatched the pistol from her. "You have a life ahead of you to live."

"Not without you," She replied stubbornly, "Besides, even if I did, what should it matter to you if I lose it in vain? You do not care about me, remember?"

Sasuke dropped the gun, "I suffer in this life! I have nothing!"

"YOU HAVE ME!" Sakura cried, tears spilling over. "Am I not good enough?"

"You have not spoken to me for two weeks! You've left me alone ever since we got here!" He thundered.

"I HAD TO!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONLY WAY!"

"ONLY WAY TO WHAT?"

"THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP MYSELF FROM DOING WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING ON FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

She collapsed on the ground in a heap, holding her head.

"Sasuke," she gasped, looking up at him, "What I saw was so awful, it terrified me beyond belief. I kept on being reminded of it wherever I went. I knew if I was around you I would lose control and then they would know. I didn't have a choice. But I realized that I had to come to you tonight. I saw what you were doing to yourself. At first I thought I was the cause, but now..."

Sasuke resisted the urge to gather her into his arms, for some reason, he just could not drop his cold persona. "You are not the cause," he said with an empty voice, "This has been my life since Itachi killed my family."

Her tears ceased and she began to rock softly. "What happened to revenge keeping you alive?" She asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

"Hope of that seems lost. I have nothing left."

"You have me. Am I not good enough?" She asked again.

"Do you feel nothing for me?"

"I admit it, but you have not stopped me from feeling this way, though your absence plagues me."

She held out her arms. "I'm here now for you. I always was, but you won't let me in, Sasuke, you are to focussed on self-destruction to see me."

He stood still, staring at her in shock. "I----" For once he was at a loss for words.

Sakura stood up and came toward him. "See me."

Sasuke's pulse quickened as her arms enveloped his frame, hesitantly, he laid his head on her shoulder. Suddenly a great calm consumed him. "I do, but Sakura, even so, I need to take vengence on the man who killed my family. Do you understand? For my sake, as well as yours."

"Then I will help you," she said. "I want to. He killed Damien."

Sasuke stepped back, his eyes boring into hers. A look of determination enveloped her features. "Sakura, are you sure of this?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"I am not sure you are," replied Sasuke doubtfully, "I need your word that you are willing to do anything -_anything _to destroy my brother."

"You have it," she said without hesitation.

Sasuke sighed. "Very well, now all we need is to figure out how we will accomplish this."

Sakura smiled, "I think the answer is in your own laws. I trust even the king is subject to them?"

"Yes." _What is she planning?_

"Send me a booklet of all rules pertaining to marriage, women, and decorum," Sakura said, "I need to double-check something, if I am correct, it may be the key to our freedom."

"What are you-"

"Shhhh," Sakura pressed her finger to his lips, "Send me the booklet tomorrow morning, I will meet you here tomorrow night to discuss what I have found."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. Good night then, Madam."

She stared at him impatiently.

"What?"

"Have you forgotten so quickly?" She asked disaprovingly, "Men." She got up o her tip-toes and kissed him on the mouth.

The feeling of shock was momentary as Sasuke let himself be absorbed into her. Instinctively, he reached down, running his hands down her body to the hem of hershift. His fingers barely brushed at it when Sakura pushed away.

Sasuke looked at her, annoyed and flustered, she just glared.

"You really do need some lessons in propriety," she said, "Good Night."

"You're just going to leave me here unsatisfied?" Sasuke stormed.

Sakura wavd her finger at him, "Not until we're married."

As she turned and made her way outside she heard him grumble. "However far away that is."

She giggled to herself. _Sooner than you think._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura threw her fist into the air with excitement. She had found it! She smiled and thanked Itachi for his sound advice.

_Tenten ran into Sakura's bedchamber, looking flustered, "Your Highness, The King demands an immediate private audience with you."_

_Sakura sighed, turning from her half-full trunk. "Let him in, then."_

_Tenten hesitantly bowed out of the room. Sakura stood as casually as she could to mask her fear. A private audience with Itachi? It was not something she was expecting. What was he doing?_

_The young man enterred purposely, staring at her like she was a piece of meat. He slammed the door closed behind him and made towards her like an animal stalking its prey._

_"Hello, My darling," he said silkily, turning her blood cold, "You are preparing for your departure?"_

_Sakura nodded. Itachi leaned over to look at her progress. "Excellent, excellent."_

_Sakura stepped back fearfully, but held his eyes with a steady glare. "What is it you wsh to speak to me about that you felt necessitates this intrusion?"_

_Itachi turned and smirked at her. "I would be more careful with my words, if I were you."_

_"With all due respect," Sakura said bitingly, "You are not me."_

_"You were yourself when you came here," Itachi shot back, "Not to mention much more complacent."_

_"Not complacent," Sakura argued, "Terrified."_

_"Well then," Itachi replied, "Where does all this new-found courage come from?"_

_"Father Damien's death."_

_There was a pause._

_Itachi grabbed her wrist, "I am not sure you are being completely honest with me, My Little Flower. So let me impart you with this little warning. I, like every man in this kingdom, is protected by the law. Law states that if any man other than the woman's husband touches her, her husband is perfectly within his rights to kill that man. A fiancee has the same claim to power and is only outstripped by a spouse, which I will be shortly. So that means if you get it into your head to cavort with another man, I could kill him, no matter who he is, even my own brother."_

_He quickly let go and left the room._

At first, it had terrified her, until she saw the fates. In both Sasuke was alive, granting her the confidence to sneak over to visit him. Every time she felt a shred of doubt, she reminded herself of the incident. Now it had come in handy in more ways than one.

She called Hinata into her room. The girl came, tears running down her face. Five days ago she had sent her father word requesting to marry Naruto now that his lineage had been exposed. Her Father had answered yesterday with a 'no.' He wanted the Hyuuga name to live on, and a higher-ranking husband would swallow up that prospect in one gulp. Hinata had been in tears ever since.

Sakura wrapped her arm around her friend and sat her down carefully. "There there," she whispered calmly, "Dry your eyes. Your woe is in vain."

Hinata glared at her, "How could you say so? All is lost! I will never see him again!"

"All is not lost, My Dear Friend."

"Yes it is now that I will never be able to marry him!"

"Yes you will."

Hinata gasped. "What? How? Why?"

"Because, darling, you and I have a common goal, and I have a plan to achieve it."

"And following it will let me marry Naruto?"

Sakura grinned. "Yes, and I can marry Sasuke."

"I will have the wedding I want?"

Sakura laughed. "Darling, the beauty of it is, you will get it twice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke bit his lip to keep from calling out into the woods. Where the hell was she? He leaned against the trunk of the willow tree and fumed. She was trying his patience, which was usually abundant, but under the present circumstances, was in short supply.

Two figures coming towards him from a distance caught his eye. They were not too far, but far enough to hide their features and shape in the dark. Sasuke slipped behind the tree as they came closer.

"It is safe, Sasuke-kun, I have merely brought an ally."

Sasuke came out from his hiding place and looked at the pair, eager to see who this 'ally' was. A witch, perhaps? A Church Leader? A foriegn Prince? An alchemist? But no, it was her pathetic little love-struck handmaid, Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke looked at Sakura incredulously.

"This is our ally? How can she help us? I thought we were here to start executing your plan, what ever it is. Sakura-chan, take this seriously!"

"I am," she replied defensively, "Hinata-chan is one of the crucial parts of my plan, and my friend. You should treat her with respect. You'll have to trust a lot of people if you wish to succeed in this, got it?"

"I do not trust people easily," Sasuke snarled at her, enraged at her carelessness. Hinata was one of the ladies _appointed _by his brother. How much had Sakura told her? There were spies everywhere!

Sakura chuckled, "Sweetheart, trust me, trusting heris nothing. This gets a lot harder."

"Yeah, when does that happen?" He shot back.

"Right about now. You need to answer three questions. If you answer them correctly, I can tell you my plan."

"Sakura-chan, this is no time for riddles."

"This is no riddle, Sasuke-kun, this is to make sure you're up to it!"

"Fine! Ask me!"

Hinata stepped forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Days Later:

Tsunade's eyes widened as she read the letter. A sad smile carressed her lips. It was brilliant. Sakura had proved herself to be quite the conspiror. But these measures? How could a fourteen year old even think of these things, let alone do them? But she could tell it would take place. It all depended on her now to take the next step.

What a pleasurable one it was, she was getting off easy. All she had to do was give her son what he wanted. She wanted to do more, but the plan was too cut and dry for her to meddle any further. As she held the letter to the candle flame, she felt the most horrible wave of depression take hold. Oh what kind of world was this when a young girl, practically a baby, would have to resort to this?

Naruto entered her chamber quietly and formally, standing against the door. At the sight of him, Tsunade rushed forward and embraced her son and cried.

"Mother, what is wrong?" He cried, alarmed.

"Oh, my boy, you are so lucky in your fortunes to have had a wretched past instead of a terrible future," she said, "But I am afraid your friends may not be as fortunate."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN: There is some foreshadowing here. This eventually becomes extremely dark and ghastly, even if the good fate is acquired. Sakura's plan proceeds next chapter.


	14. This Hole You Dug Me In

Chapter 14: This Hole You Dug Me In, Wasn't Deep Enough

She sat down on the privy and lifted her skirts exposing her thighs. They should have been smooth and perfect, but they were cut repeatedly.

----_flash_----

_She signed the the paper on the line marked 'bride.' Hinata's signature just below. Sakura smiled up at her. Hinata looked so pretty in the wedding robe. Sasuke's signature was there too, right on the groom line. He looked so handsome in his garb, the 'best man' robe that was customary, but only customary. He was not the best man, though Naruto was dressed as the groom. The witnesses and Itachi's signature was there, signed in red. Sakura could not help but think of Father Damien's blood. This was her wedding and no one knew. She cringed before switching to a bright, fake smile and signed. _

_---------flash----------_

_Panting, it was so hot. But it was a good hot, She smiled as Sasuke thrust in and out of her, grunting and sweating. She gave an innocent laugh as she reached her climax again, a baby's laugh of wonder and contentment. Sasuke kissed her neck and then bit her ear. "I love you."_

_---------flash----------------_

_Their secret._

_That's what it was, and it was delicious._

_They had conferred with the Kakashi, placed spies in Parliament, and watched this affair like hawks. Tsunade sent the letter, demanding a wedding to take place, demanding a marriage between Hinata and Narutoas compensation for his absence. The wedding that would take place at the Cloud Palace was to be legal and binding between both countries, no questions asked, have the King's approval and be conducted with a maid of honor, a best man, two witnesses, a bride and groom, and both monarchs. It happened. The two witnesses were Kakashi and Anko, papers were signed by the bride and groom, the witnesses and the monarchs, four young people were present: Prince of Clouds, Uzumaki Naruto, Prince of Fire, Uchiha Sasuke, Princess of Leaves, Haruno Sakura, and Lady of the Hyuuga Estate, Hyuuga Hinata._

_Only, see, they never said whose wedding it was. Just that their would be a wedding and a marriage between Hinata and Naruto. The wedding did not have to be theirs._

_Sakura and Sasuke, under Tsunade's protection that night, laughingly (at least on Sakura's part) retired to the same secret bedchamber, with everyone but the King of Fire and his guards, knowing._

_Sakura plopped down on the bed, smiling and trying to undo her gown. "That was easier than expected." She pulled at the ties, only tightening the knots and making a bigger mess._

_"But apparantly your clothing is not," said Sasuke coldly. Sakura looked at him with worry, her tight bun coming undone and strands of pink hair cascading around her face messily._

_"You heard me," said Sasuke in reply to her look, "Have you never dressed yourself alone?"_

_Sakura blushed. "Umm, just simple things, but nothing like these Cloud gowns."_

_Sasuke glanced heavenward before sitting behind her. "Let me."_

_He pulled at the ties and knots nimbly until finally Sakura was able to pull off her gown, leaving her only in her stockings and slip. She smiled sheepishly. "I am not quite ready yet."_

_"Of course not," Sasuke replied impatiently, "But I have to mark you first anyways. Lean your head back."_

_-------------------------------------------------------flash-------------------_

Sakura reached behind her neck and touched the area Sasuke at marked, unseeable to anyone she did not want to see. An S crowned by flames, in frontof a red and white fan,Sasuke's Coat of Arms. She was his wife, a secret queen.

Sasuke was Haku's son, and Haku was Vinco, the true heir of Fire. Haku gave up the crown, and it was meant for his son. The only people who knew were Haku and herself, not even Sasuke had any idea. And Haku had no clue they were married. So only she knew she was a queen. A heavy burden to carry.

She wanted to tell Sasuke, she really did. But she could not with out Haku's consent, which was certainly not granted. Haku was afraid that the information would only fuel Sasuke's unhealthy need for revenge, and that it would jeopardize any hope of him ever inheriting the throne. Sakura could sort of see his point, surely such a relevation would drive him to do something rash.

And no way could that happen, especially now. She had to look out for more than just herself and Sasuke now...

She gritted her teeth and cut herself once more.

Tomorrow she left for the capital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Weeks Later:

Sakura held her breath as every head in the temple turned to face her. She took a step forward, than another one. Soon, she found herself by Itachi's side, and the minister began to speak.

Such a shame, she thought, that such extravagance resulted in something so tacky. It was tacky. There were to many bright colors, the decorations were ugly and loud. Everything was covered in gold, and the sunlight reflecting on the multitudes in their jewels was blinding. Well, it would all end in blood anyway.

It was customary for the King and his bride to be absent from the reception and imediately retire to the bridal chamber. And as soon as the vows were made, Itachi took her hand and led her away as music blared.

He took her down a passage way from the altar, yanking her like a stubborn mule. "Come along, wife," he sneered, "Time to consumate!"

Sakura tried to resist, but then he merely picked her uo and carried her. Still she tried to fight, but he only became angry. He stopped short, and threw her to the ground. Terrified, Sakura looked up at him.

It was a dark, vacant hallway, she could not see his face.

"Fine," he sneered, "If you don't want the chamber, we'll do it here."

Paralyzed with fear, Sakura just lay there, watching as Itachi dropped his royal robes to the ground, exposing his lythe body.

_Here it was..._

He yanked her robes up above her waist, tore her linen off.

"Good-bye, Sasuke," she whispered.

"That''s right, bitch," Itachi sneered as he thrust into her, "Say it louder so he can hear."

"I can hear her fine."

There was a click, then a boom.

Itachi fell to the side, dead.

A dark mist flew out of his bloody head and a terrible shriek emitted, but he was gone.

Sakura watched the blood soak her gown, and smiled up at her husband. "Excellent. Now if you don't mind, I would like to give you some news."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry, It had to be short. Hope you enjoy. TBC


End file.
